Avengers shinobi
by blacking
Summary: naruto a encontrado un antiguo tesoro en el bosque de la muerte, lo que nadie sabe es que las ruedas del destino se han puesto en marcha ya que una antigua leyenda que desapareció hace miles de años. bien algo que quiero aclarar es que no habrá muchos vengadores originales… vota por facebook en blacking black (N; este contacto fue echo para mis fics si es que alguien le interesa)
1. prologo

Renuncia de derechos; tanto naruto como the avenger le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y a marvel (Stan Lee · Jack Kirby) respectivamente, la loca idea de esta historia es mía (99.9%)

En una habitación con 2 camas se podían ver a una niña pelirroja y un niño rubio cada uno en una cama...

-por favor una vez más-decía la niña pelirroja

-está bien pero solo una vez más-decía una voz femenina y mayor

==Se podía oír una vos femenina fuerte pero cansada (de una mujer de edad muy avanzada/anciana).==

Mucho antes que el gran dios árbol existiera...

Existían dioses guerreros y artefactos llamados tecnología...

Y llego el día como ningún otro donde los más poderosos héroes de esa lejana era se unieron por una amenaza en común;

El soldado...

El dios...

El caballero...

La espía...

El gigante...

El rey...

La avispa...

El fantasma...

Y el arquero

En ese lejano día nacieron los vengadores para luchar con los enemigos que nadie más podía vencer;

Conquistadores de otro tiempo...

Invasores de otras estrellas...

Y maestros del mal...

Los vengadores los vencieron a todos, y cuando el mundo estuvo en paz los vengadores hicieron sus vidas, el soldado y la espía se enamoraron igual el gigante y la avispa, el rey encontró a su reina, el dios del trueno regreso a su reino muy lejano del mundo del hombre;

Y uno por uno los hijos de los vengadores fueron naciendo, niños que se convirtieron en grandes héroes, pero con el tiempo el mal regreso

ultron... los vengadores pelearon feroz mente con este ser que buscaba el dominio de todo el mundo... lamentablemente estos guerreros murieron, sus hijos fueron llevados a los confines del mundo donde ultron no lo encontraría...

Mucho, mucho tiempos después los hijos de estos antiguos guerreros, estos héroes se enfrentaron a ultron, venciéndolo y destruyendo su imperio llegaron a una decisión que afectaría a todo el mundo ya que el más joven y listo, hijo del gigante y de la avispa creo un poder que destruiría eso que en aquel entonces era llamado tecnología, provocando que el mundo entrara a una era nueva guiada por nuevos ideales...

Mucho tiempo después estos jóvenes héroes se fueron de esta existencia cada uno dejando su legado a excepción de la única chica, hija del dios del trueno regreso con su padre...

=como último acto el dios del trueno... sembró la esperanza para el futuro... =

La voz es interrumpida por la de un niño imperativo y muy alegre.

-esta es mi parte favorita-decía la voz infantil muy emocionada

-ha... si! y por qué no me ayudas a contarla?-dijo la voz de la anciana muy alegre

-si oba_san-contesto el niño con decisión

=regreso a la narración solo que junto a la voz del niño=

El dios mando hacer con un gran herrero un arma con el mismo poder que la suya, y la mando a la tierra oculta de manos codiciosas, para cuando el joven destinado reinicie el legado de los vengadores...

Ya que el peligro de la maldad está más lejos que las estrellas

=fuera de la narración =

-oka_san, otra vez le estas contando esa tonta historia,-decía un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules a una señora de obvia edad avanzada de ojos azules y cabello blanco canoso

-haa..! A ti no te parecía tonta cuando te la contaba, además se acaban de dormir, pero si sigues ablando se despertaran- decía la mujer muy divertida

-como sea ya hasta mañana-dijo el sujeto saliendo

=de regreso a la narración, pero solo la mujer y con un tono de tristeza=

Solo aquel joven cambiara este mundo ya que su corazón es puro y noble hijo del gran rayo amarillo y la última del remolino...

Este será ignorado por su familia y tendrá un gran talento para la guerra...

Este joven será la última esperanza

Pero sufrirá...

Hasta que su cruzada inicie...

=fuera de la narración=

-mi bebe tienes un gran peso en tus hombros... pero sé que cuando te falte estarás bien encaminado y junto a tu hermana encontraras lo te dejaron hace mucho tiempo en el bosque de la muerte... mi bebe naruto_kun- decía la anciana colocando un libro en su cama.

La imagen cambia a la de un denso bosque con una cerca rodeándolo con un letrero con el numero 44...

La toma se adentra entre la noche hasta el interior de un bosque oscuro, hasta un árbol, se be un agujero debajo de este y dentro de este se be una gran cueva...

Dentro de esta se ve una especie de templo con gravados extraños y en ruinas y dentro de este...

=dentro de la narración=

El poder aguarda al joven que guiara a los futuros...

(Se aprecia dentro de las ruinas con el único rayo de luz lunar, se veía la silueta semejante a una espada, alumbrada por ese rayo se apreciaba la hoja de la espada brillaba con una luz azulada mostrando un mensaje; "AQUEL QUE SEA DIGNO DEL TRUENO NEGRO PODRÁ LEVANTARME")

VENGADORES

Bien aquí está el prólogo se aceptan reviews

También se aceptan ideas para los vengadores


	2. Cap 1 camino - destino

Renuncia de derechos; tanto naruto como the avenger le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y a marvel (Stan Lee · Jack Kirby) respectivamente, la loca idea de esta historia es mía (99.9%)

Capítulo 1; camino/destino

En una habitación con 2 camas se podían ver a un par de niños de no más de 6 años, eran una niña pelirroja de nombre akari y un niño rubio de nombre naruto, cada uno en una cama...

-por favor una vez más-decía la niña pelirroja que abrasaba un peluche de zorro

-está bien pero solo una vez más-decía una mujer de obvia edad avanzada cabellos canosos y apariencia cansada que se encontraba en medio de las camas en una silla

==Se podía oír la voz femenina fuerte pero cansada de la mujer que estaba con los niños==

Mucho antes que el gran dios árbol existiera...

Existían dioses guerreros y maquinas voladoras...

Llego un día como ningún otro, donde los más poderosos héroes de esa lejana era se unieron por una amenaza en común;

El soldado...

El dios...

El caballero...

La espía...

El gigante...

El rey...

La avispa...

El fantasma...

Y el arquero

En ese lejano día nacieron los vengadores para luchar con los enemigos que nadie más podía vencer;

Conquistadores de otros tiempos...

Invasores de otros mundos...

Y maestros del mal...

Los vengadores los vencieron a todos, y cuando el mundo estuvo en paz los vengadores hicieron sus vidas, el soldado y la espía se enamoraron igual el gigante y la avispa, el rey encontró a su reina, el dios del trueno regreso a su reino muy lejano del mundo del hombre,

Y uno a uno los hijos de los vengadores fueron naciendo, niños que se convirtieron en grandes héroes, pero con el tiempo el mal regreso, ultron...

Los vengadores pelearon feroz mente con este ser que buscaba el dominio de todo el mundo... lamentablemente estos guerreros murieron, sus hijos fueron llevados a los confines del mundo donde ultron no lo encontraría...

Mucho, mucho tiempos después los hijos de estos antiguos guerreros, estos héroes se enfrentaron a ultron, venciéndolo y destruyendo su imperio llegaron a una decisión que afectaría a todo el mundo ya que el más joven y listo, hijo del gigante y de la avispa creo un poder que destruiría eso que en aquel entonces era llamado tecnología, provocando que el mundo entrara a una era nueva guiada por nuevos ideales...

Mucho tiempo después estos jóvenes héroes se fueron de esta existencia cada uno dejando su legado a excepción de la única chica del grupo, la hija del dios del trueno que regreso con su padre para aprender a gobernar y dirigir su reino que un día seria su responsabilidad...

Como último acto de esos héroes el dios del trueno sembró la esperanza para el futuro del mundo...

=La voz es interrumpida por la de un niño imperativo y muy alegre=

-esta es mi parte favorita-decía la voz del niño rubio muy emocionada

-ha... si! y por qué no me ayudas a contarla? eh naruto_kun-dijo con voz alegre la mujer de edad avanzada muy amablemente

-si oba_san-contesto el niño con decisión

=regreso a la narración solo que junto a la voz del niño=

El dios mando hacer con el gran herrero enano un arma con el mismo poder que su martillo, digna de un guerrero de corazón puro y una voluntad incorruptible, la arma ya terminada fue mandada a la tierra oculta de manos codiciosas y impuras, para cuando el joven destinado la tomase y renaciera el antiguo legado de la venganza de la justicia...

Ya que el peligro y la maldad están ocultas más allá de las estrellas

=ahora sin la voz del niño=

Ya que aquellos seres del pasado regresaran para conquistar este mundo

=fuera de la narración =

-oka_san, otra vez les estas contando esa historia,-decía un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules a la mujer de ojos azules y cabello blanco canoso

-haa..!, A ti no te parecía tonta cuando te la contaba, además se acaban de dormir, pero si sigues ablando se despertaran- decía la mujer muy divertida viendo como su hijo se tapaba la boca

-como sea ya hasta mañana-dijo el sujeto saliendo de la habitación

=de regreso a la narración, pero con un tono de tristeza en la voz de la mujer=

Solo aquel joven cambiara este mundo ya que su corazón es puro y noble, hijo del gran rayo y la última del remolino...

Este será ignorado por su familia y tendrá un gran talento para la guerra como su ancestro...

Este joven será la última esperanza para el futuro ya que ojos codiciosos miran este mundo desde las sombras del cosmos

=fuera de la narración=

-mi bebe tienes un gran peso en tus hombros... pero sé que cuando yo te falte estarás bien encaminado y junto a tu hermana encontraras lo te dejaron hace mucho, mucho tiempo en el bosque de la muerte... mi bebe.. naruto_kun sé que arras grandes cosas- decía la anciana mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño

rubio-solo espero que en tu corazón jamás crezca el odio hacia tu padre, es torpe y muy ingenuo para ser el Yondaime pero tiene buen corazón- colocaba un libro en la cama de este y la mujer se acercó a la ventana del cuarto de los niños, se quitó un collar el cual tenía un extraño símbolo (LA

TRIQUETA/buscar en google;)) esta dijo unas palabras entendibles y el collar salió disparado hacia un denso bosque con una cerca rodeándolo con un letrero con el numero 44...

Un objeto se adentra entre la noche hasta el interior de aquel bosque oscuro, hasta un árbol hueco y debajo de este se ve un agujero y dentro de este se be una gran cueva y dentro de esta se ve una especie de templo con gravados extraños y en ruinas y dentro de este...

=dentro de la narración=

El poder aguarda al joven que guiara a los futuros...

(El collar choco dejando oír un chillido metálico y con el único rayo de luz lunar, se veía la silueta semejante a una espada, alumbrada por ese rayo se apreciaba el collar enredado en el mango de la espada y la hoja de la espada brillaba con una luz azulada mostrando un mensaje; "AQUEL QUE SEA DIGNO DEL TRUENO NEGRO PODRÁ LEVANTARME")

VENGADORES

==6 años después==

Hoy era una de las celebraciones más importantes de la aldea de konoha, el doceavo festival del zorro, el cual se celebra la victoria del yondaime sobre el gran kyubi no youko el cual fue enserado dentro de la hija de este y en su esposa pero esto último es un secreto, ya que para que ella sobreviviera minato encerró la mitad del billu en su esposa mientras en su hija yacía el chakra del billu

Pero nuestra historia no inicia aquí sino en un campo de entrenamiento N°7, en él se podía ver a un niño rubio de ropas gastadas por el largo y pesado entrenamiento que hacía en sus marcadas mejillas con 3 líneas dándole apariencia de bigotes se podían ver caminos secos de lágrimas, sus puños sangraban mientras seguía golpeaba un tronco enterrado el cuan ya tenía claras evidencias de golpes, ya que en el descargaba el resentimiento que albergaba su corazón desde hace 4 meses el mismo tiempo que llevaba de haber despertado de un coma en el cual había caído ya hace no más de 6 años, en el mismo día en que la única persona que lo quería, cuidada y comprendía avía muerto por un fallo cardiaco y también fue ese día en que le fue quitado su lugar como el siguiente líder de su clan lo cual era lo único que podía decir que era suyo

=flash back/ hace 6 años=

En la habitación de un hospital se podía ver a una mujer mayor conectada a aparatos médicos, esta era kasumi namikaze madre de minato namikaze el actual hokage de konoha, la razón de que ella estaba hai fue que durante la sexta celebración del cumpleaños de sus nietos naruto y akari, la mujer solo callo y al revisarla no tenía pulso, ya en el hospital se descubrió que tenía un tumor en el corazón la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente dejando pasar a un hombre de cabellos rubios que se acercó a la mujer encamada

-hola kaa_san como te sientes-dijo el hombre fingiendo alegría

-minato, no finjas que te dijo el doctor-pregunto seriamente la mujer sin dejar de ver a minato

-que estarás bien-dijo con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro

-minato no sabes mentir, lo sabes verdad-dijo un poco irritada la mujer al ver como su hijo no quería hablar

-bueno dijo que tenías un tumor y que mediante una simple operación estarás mejor-dijo dejando ver la preocupación que lo atormentaba

-minato...-dijo secamente la mujer pero

-si muy pronto estarás en la casa-interrumpió a la mujer y volvía a fingir su sonrisa

-minato...-volvió a decir solo para volver a ser ignorada

-y podrás seguir malcriando a mi bebe-decía el yondaime mientras escapaba una lagrima de sus ojos

-minato lo sé-dijo fríamente mientras en su rostro no se apreciaba ningún sentimiento

-mmm, no te preocupes sé que todo saldrá bien- expreso minato mientras veía a la mujer que le dio la vida

-minato sé que llego mi momento-dijo viendo al rubio como por sus mejillas salían sin piedad

-pero eso no lo sabes-intento animar a su madre pero

-si lo sé-dijo mientras esta serraba los ojos

-mmm, quieres que llame a akari para que te despidas-expreso resignado mientras veía como la mujer se le quedaba viendo

-todavía no, minato como tu madre estoy orgullosa de lo que has logrado-decía mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro del hombre

-gracias signi...-decía minato pero fue interrumpido rápidamente

-espera no he termino, pero como mujer me siento decepcionada- decía dejando confundido al hombre obteniendo como respuesta un 'ha'-minato no te das cuenta, minato has dejado a naruto completamente en segundo plano-expreso triste la mujer por la conducta de su hijo

-claro que no madre-se defendió pero el mismo se había dado cuenta, pero no lo iba a aceptar

-minato dime una vez, una vez que hayas llevado a naruto a comprar helado o has dejado tu trabajo porque él se enferme como cuando akeri se enferma-expreso seria y fríamente la mujer mientras veía como su hijo se dada cuenta

-madre creo que exageras, sabes que akari es la jinchuriki del kyubi, necesita más cuidado que naruro-se defendió el yondaime pero no se había dado cuenta y sabía que su madre tenía razón

-es naruto-se defendió al ver su error en el simple nombre de su hijo

-eso dije madre- intento defenderse

-minato tienes 2 hijos no una sola yo muy pronto no estaré no podré seguir arreglando tus errores como padre-expreso tristemente pero sabía que el daño estaba echo

-madre...-intento hablar pero

-llama a kushina y akari por favor...-dijo secamente haciendo que minato se callara y se dirigiera a la puerta pero antes que pudiera abrirla -minato, no me mal entiendas te quiero mucho y estoy orgullosa de ti pero tus acciones tienen consecuencia y esta te seguirá hasta...-dijo solo para ver como su hijo movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa y salió

Minato vio cómo su hijo naruro digo naruto estaba alejado de su madre que cargaba a su hermana, minato se acercó y le dijo que quería hablar con ellas las cuales se dirigieron la habitación de kasumi naruto vio cómo su madre y hermana entraban y como su padre solo lo veía y se empezaba a acercársele pero antes que estuvieran a unos metros este se volvió a alejar en la mente de minato solo había un pensamiento

-'como puedo decirle que lo ciento como, no creo que entienda porque procuramos más a su hermana que a él, naruto perdón no me di cuenta'-mientras el yondiaime peleaba con sus propios errores dentro de la habitación de su moribunda madre

-kushina, estoy orgullosa que una mujer como tu sea la esposa de minato, solo te pido que los cuides bien -decía feliz kasumi viendo como su nuera cargaba a su hija y esta la veía confusamente

-claro suegrita, pero yo sé que se pondrá bien -decía kushina fingiendo seguridad con la mujer que se había vuelto como una madre para ella

-akari cuídate mucho y no dejes que nadie te haga menos-le decía la mujer mayor a su nieta la cual no comprendía mucho lo que pasaba ya que aunque la entrenaba y la preparaban para ser la sucesora de su padre era una niña de tan solo 6 años de edad

-si oba_san, pero cuando regresas a casa-pregunto inocentemente la niña

-mi niña tan bella y lista pero, tan inocente e ingenua esto es muy difícil de explicártelo -decía tristemente kasumi-por suerte te lo explicara tu kaa_san y otoo_san- decía la mujer alegremente y con una expresión que hizo que kushina temblara de miedo ya que después de todo siempre fue así, hacer bromas a pesar de ser una mujer mayor

-que me van a explicar kaa_san-pregunto inocentemente la niña

-luego te digo, ve a ver a tu otoo_san-le dijo a su hija para poder librarse de explicárselo ahora

-hai, obaa_san recupérate pronto-dijo la niña muy tiernamente mientras la daba un beso en la mejilla a su obaa_san

-claro nenita-dijo falsamente kasumi para ver como esta salía de la habitación dejando solas a las 2 mujeres viendo las 2 mujeres como salía la niña de la habitación el ambiente se volvió un poco pesado

-kushina quería hablarte de naruto-expreso rápidamente kasumi a la extrañada kushina

-que le pasa-pregunto confundida la mujer pelirroja

-kushina tu como minato son muy buenos padres con akari pero descuidan a naruto, tienen que procurarlo más-dijo sin miramientos lo cual sorprendió a kushina

-pero naruto está bien-dijo alegremente la mujer pelirroja

-no kushina, no lo está-kasimi veía como tanto su nuera como su hijo no veían el daño que le hacían a naruto

-suegrita se preocupa demasiado, narutzo está bien y sabe que cuenta con nosotros después de todo somos sus padres-decía alegremente la pelirroja

-kushina se llama naruto-dijo kasumi con una gota en su nuca ya que tanto minato como kushina eran muy parecidos-kushina, sal por favor y llama a naruto por favor-expreso neutramente kushina se acercó a naruto para decirle que entrara, pero antes que le dijera naruto fue directo a la habitación de su obaa_san dejando un poco confundida su madre

=ya en la habitación=

-hola naruto_kun, como estas-pregunto alegremente la mujer al ver a naruto con una expresión triste

-obaa_san te recuperaras verdad-pregunto muy temerosamente el niño rubio

-no mi bebe-expreso triste kasumi viendo como el niño quería llorar

-pero ire por tsunade_obaa_san es una gran medico ella te curara-dijo decididamente mientras la mujer se sorprendía de la determinación del niño

-no naruto, esto está fuera de sus manos-dijo haciendo que el niño volviera a querer llorar

-pero, pero-tartamudeo el pequeño y empezó a llorar

-naruto, no llores-dijo la mujer mientras con su mano le limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro

-pero tú eres la única de la familia que me quiere y cuida-decía triste y sollozando

-lo se naruto, te tocaron unos padres un poco atolondrados -decía muy triste la mujer al recordar a su hijo y su esposa

-...-

-naruto traes el libro que te di hace unos días-naruto al oír esas palabras naruto saco de quien sabe dónde un libro mediano con extraños grabados

-sí, siempre lo cargo con migo-dijo alegremente el niño que sostenía el libro con ambas manos

-bien recuerdo que una vez me preguntaste de donde lo avía conseguido-pregunto la mujer al niño

-si pero me dijiste que te lo dio tu okaa_san-naruto contesto recordando que él quería conseguir un libro para el mismo

-pues realmente no fue hacia-dijo la mujer en voz baja obteniendo un 'ah' por parte del niño-naruto este libro estaba en un templo del trueno en la fronteras de Kaminari no Kuni-dijo seriamente lo cual ere raro en ella para naruto ya que kasumi con naruto siempre era alegre y gentil-naruto este libro es una reliquia milenaria que habla de una profecía...-dijo viendo directamente a los ojos a naruto

-profecía- repitió confundido el pequeño rubio

-si as oído la profecía del sapo-le pregunto al niño el cual cambio su expresión

-sí, akari_nee_chan será quien salve al mundo-dijo tristemente naruto ya que parecía que ni siquiera el destino lo quería

-no naruto la profecía no habla de ella sino de ti-dijo seriamente haciendo que naruto la viera extrañamente

-de mi-pregunto entre una mescla en con función y alegría

-si veras en este libro hay más de una historia en las cuales hablan de antiguos guerreros, ángeles, demonios y poderes malditos , pero también habla de unas antiguas profecías tan antiguas que ni siquiera los sapos conocen- decía cada vez más seria y exaltada lo cual asustaba a naruto

-obaa_san-dijo el pequeño asustado por la reacción de la mujer

-naruto recuerdas que te enseñe a leer los grabados en el libro-dijo asiendo que naruto contestara afirmativamente -bien pues cuando sea el momento quiero que leas y sigas al pie de la letra de la última historia del libro- dijo más tranquila y poniendo las manos en los hombros

-pero hai no hay nada son hojas en blanco-pregunto confundido ya que esas hojas no decía nada, pero olvidando eso-y cuando será eso-pregunto ya que el sabía que su obaa_san nunca le mentía ya que incluso le había explicado sobre los hechos de la vida claro que sin contar lo de las abejas y las flores

-mi bebe, tan valiente y fuerte, eres como los guerreros del libro-dijo feliz kasumi mientras revolvía los cabellos del niño-naruto me gustaría decirte que será fácil lo que te prepara el destino, pero...-la mujer paro sus caricias-no, el destino todavía no se ha puesto en marcha y hasta entonces- decía tristemente la mujer

-mmm, hasta entonces que obaa_san-pregunto triste el niño pero con esperanzas para el futuro

-mi bebe nunca te rindas recuerda eso y que yo donde quiera que balla te cuidare, no odies a tus padres no es que no te quieran es solo que son muy

inresponsables recuerda yo siempre te quedre y te cuidare-desia la mujer la cual solo veia el techo con la mirada perdida

-o.. o.. obaa_san, no quiero que te vallas, estaré solo, no quiero estar solo-decía naruto llorando el cual se lanzó a abrazar a la mujer la cual empezó a lagrimar por lo dicho por el niño

-naruto no estarás solo yo estaré con Tigo mi pequeño, beb...-pero no pudo terminar de hablar al instante sonó una alarma y rápidamente entraron enfermeras y unos doctores a la habitación lo cual hiso que minato como kushina se acercaran a ver qué pasaba

-OBAA_SAN-grito naruto

-rápido enfermera-decía un doctor viendo como el ritmo de la mujer era inexistente

-NO OBAA_SAN-grito más fuerte el pequeño que estaba alado de la cama aferrándose al brazo de la mujer

-saquen a este niño-dijo uno de los doctores haciendo que una enfermera tomara a naruto y lo intentara sacar de la habitación

-NO OBA_SAN NO-grito más fuerte el pequeño

-saquen al niño-grito el otro medico

-traigan el desfibrilador-ordeno el medico haciendo que la enfermera fuera por el aparato

-OBAA_SAN-grito el niño que era agarrado por su padre

-despejen-decía el medico mientras hacía pasar la descarga de energía por el cuerpo de kasumi y recibiendo una confirmación negativa preparo la siguiente descarga

-NO OBAA_SAN-grito naruto intentando regresar con su querida obaa_san

-despejen-volvió a intentar el médico, ajeno lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-nada-decía el otro médico al sentir que no había pulso

-naruto ven aquí-grito kushina al ver como naruto se salía del agarre de minato

-onii_can-grito akari viendo lo que pasaba

-despejen-dijo el médico sin ver como el niño agarraba a la mujer

-NARUTO-grito kushina al ver como naruto agarraba el cuerpo de kasumi y a este le daban las descargas

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito naruto al sentir las descargas pasar por su pequeño cuerpo

-NO-grito kushina al ver como el cuerpo de su hijo caía al suelo inmóvil

-lleven al niño al quirófano -decía el doctor

-onii_san- decía akari con ganas de llorar mientras veía como se llevaban a naruto en una camilla

-lo siento hokage_sama, kasumi_sama ha muerto 18:45 pm anótelo enfermera-

Mientras esto pasaba en el quirófano se podía ver como al pequeño niño era atendido por otro grupo de doctores

-revisen sus signos vitales-decía el doctor mientras la enfermera lo revisaba dándole una respuesta negativa con la cabeza

-desfibrilador-ordenaba otro mientras la enfermera preparaba el aparato

-listo-dijo la enfermera entregándole las paletas al doctor

-denme 40, despejen-ordeno el doctor para aplicarle dicha descarga

-pulso-decía la enfermera

-nada, listo-decía el otro médico preparando otra carga

-despejen-

-nada, listo-

-despejen-

-despejen-viendo como su compañero solo negaba con la cabeza-pulso-

-nada, listo-repitió el mismo paso

-despejen-grito para soltar la descarga pero

-alto, hay pulso-dijo justo a tiempo ya que a milésimas de segundo activar la descara

-bien estabilízalo y esperemos-decía el otro médico viendo como su colega retiraba las paletas del pequeño cuerpo

Mientras esto pasaba el yondaime y su esposa estaban sufriendo la espera de saber cómo estaba su hijo, pero antes que la

-y bien como esta mi hijo-pregunto el yondaime un poco preocupado por la cara del medico

-está fuera de peligro-dijo neutramente el medico

-bien puedo pasar a verlo-pregunto kushina esperando poder ver a su hijo

-kushina_sama sí, pero hay un problema-contesto indiferentemente

-pero dijo que...-pregunto confundido minato ya le había dicho que estaba bien

-si esta fuera de peligro, pero está en coma-dijo soltando la bomba el medico solo para ver cómo estos parecían estar en estado de shock

-que-pregunto minato que fue el primero en salir del shock

-no-dijo la pelirroja esperando que fuese mentira

-okaa_san, está bien onii_can-pregunto akari no logrando entender lo que pasaba

-si bebe, verdad que estará bien-pregunto esperando que solo estuviera durmiendo o el medico se estuviera burlando de ellos

-honestamente kushina_sama no lo sé-contesto haciendo que los miedos de kushina y minato se incrementaran

-que tan grave es-pregunto esperando lo mejor

-es difícil de saberlo, ya que no tiene conductos de chakra-contesto el medico

-cómo es eso yo he recibido ataques de raiton y no me paso eso-dijo minato esperando una respuesta

-bueno..., naruto_sama entrena poco verdad, ya que siempre lo veía pasear con kasumi_sama- decía tristemente el medico

-entonces quiere decir que por no entrenar se quemaron sus conductos al grado de desaparecer-afirmo sus sospechas kushina

-no, los conductos de chakra dejan rastros del mismo en los músculos, pero lo raro es que en los músculos de naruto no hay tales rastros es como si nunca hubiera tenido-decía el medico esperando algún reclamo de parte de la madre del niño

-pero que no si alguna persona nace sin esos conductos o se queda sin chakra muere-pregunto confundida kushina

-no realmente es común que alguien nazca sin todos los conductos o nazca sin estos ya que el chakra se esparza, pero jamás había visto algo parecido a no tener el chakra no al menos en animales del área 44-

-entiendo gracias doctor-dijo minato neutramente, dando permiso al médico para que se fuera

=timeskyp=

Ya había pasado 5 años y 8 meses desde que naruto había caído en coma, y de los cuales en 5 primeros meses había sido visitado por sus padre que se sentían culpables, su hermana, jiraiya, tsunade la cual había aceptado regresar a la aldea para ayudar a naruto, Sarutobi el ex-hokage, pero lentamente sus padres empezaban a buscar escusas para no ir hasta que..., 7 meses de haber caído en coma había sido dejado de lado como cuando era más pequeño, lo cual les parecía triste a las enfermeras ya que el hijo de yodaime ya ni residía visitas a excepción de sarutobi y una anbu de cabellos morados y mascara de neko

Pero ese día akari la hermana de naruto hacia acto de presencia cosa muy extraña ya que desde que sus padres habían dejado de venir ella también lo hiso, akari traía en sus manos un libro de portada oscura y extraños grabados (del mismo tamaño del ichi ichi) el cual dejo en las manos del durmiente rubio de mejillas marcadas

La niña de rojizos cabellos solo veía a su hermano que a pesar de su estado su cuerpo había crecido como si nada, parecía que solo dormía lo cual hizo que de sus ojos celestes escurriera una lagrima traicionera

-naru-kun, sé que no he venido a verte desde hace mucho pero, creo que era por miedo ya que pensaba que en cualquier momento también morirías como obaa_san pero tú eres más fuerte verdad, a pesar de que a nuestros padres actúen como si se hubieran olvidado de ti sé que no es así, ya qué he visto a okaa_san abrasar una foto tuya y culparse por esto, naruto_kun despierta por favor te extraño incluso extraño que no dejes hablar de las leyendas que nos contaba

obaa_san- decía la pelirroja viendo a su hermano acostado mientras en sus mejillas salían las lágrimas de impotencia por el estado de su gemelo

-akiri_sama, va a llegar tarde a la academia-decía una anbu de mascara de gato y un cabello morado que veía la tierna escena

-ya voy neko_san- decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano parque no viera que lloraba-naruto_kun por favor regresa-decía akari mientras se acercaba al durmiente rubio-ya que yo te amo-decía en voz baja mientras se inclinaba y le dada un beso en la boca pero antes de que la pelirroja saliera de la habitación, la anbu se detenía secamente ocasionando que la niña pelirroja chocara con ella y callera sentada al piso

-neko_onee_san per que te detienes-decía desde el piso la pelirroja enojada

-...-

-CONTESTA-grito viendo como la anbu parecía una estatua

-oye te estoy hablando-pregunto más calmada viendo como neko se quitaba la máscara dejando ver como de sus ojos marrones llenos de lagrimas

-n..na..naru..to-decia en shock viendo al interior de la habitación

-naruto...-dijo la niña viendo como la anbu se tapaba la boca mientras empezaba a llorar abiertamente

-enfermera venga rápido y llamen a tsunade_sama-grito la peli purpura mientras corría hacia adentro de la habitación

-onii_chan-reacciono un poco después la pelirroja para ver como en la entrada de la habitación se posaba un grupo de enfermeras y una rubia de exuberantes atributos la cual se le quedó viendo

-akari que pa..sa-decia la rubia viendo a la niña pero esta caño cundo enfoco su vista a la cama de la habitación quedando en shock-na.. na..naruto-dijo saliendo del shock rápidamente haciendo que la niña volteara la vista para ver como en la cama se encontraba sentada la anbu mientras abrazaba a un recién despertado y extrañado niño rubio que veía todo con cierta preocupación, pero la pequeña solo pudo reaccionar de una forma

-ONII_CAH.. ONII_CHAN-grito aventándose a la cama para abrazar al niño

=fin flash back=

En una distancia segura del joven rubio se podía ver a una mujer de mascara anbu y cabello purpura veía la asombrosa determinación del niño

-'naruto, quien es realmente'-pensó mientras veía como el niño lanzaba un gran golpe al tronco

-AHHHH!-el rubio grito mientras lanzaba un golpe y el tronco frente a él haciendo que este se destrozara

-'naruto como es que posible poseas esa fuerza y que sepa usar también la katana'-se cuestionaba mientras veía en dirección en donde se suponía que avían otros 2 troncos pero en su lugar solo ahí pedazos de madera cortados y una catana oxidada enterrada en el suelo

-yugao es de mala educación espiar a las personas, sobre todo si son amigos-decía el rubio que tomaba una toalla para secarse el sudor

-lo ciento naruto_sama pero...-trato de excusarse por espiarlo antes de ser interrumpida

-te envió el verdad-pregunto indiferentemente el rubio quien se sentó en el suelo recargándose en lo que quedaba del tronco

-sí, me envió por usted para asistir al fes...-contesto rápidamente antes de que se diera cuenta que nadie la había enviado

-tengo mejores cosas que hacer-decía el rubio levantándose yendo directo a un árbol cercano el cual se puso a lanzar patadas y puñetazos haciendo que desde el primer golpe retumbara

-disculpe naruto_sa...-intento hablar pero fue interrumpida rápidamente

-y ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas así me siento viejo-decía alegremente dándole una sonrisa marca registrada uzumaki

-lo ciento naruto pero siendo hijo del yondaime tengo que...-decía en un hilo de voz y la cara roja de vergüenza, ya que en su mente se podía ver a un joven rubio cargando a una niña peli purpura mientras ella se encontraba en una cama de hospital con un bebe rubio de ojos azules

-ser que respetuosa, educada o pervertida,-dijo burlonamente haciendo que la peli purpura sacara vapor por los oídos- por cierto te agradecería que no le contaras a nadie de esto-decía ya más serio viendo como la anbu se recuperara rápidamente

-pero, como es posible que tengas esa fuerza si no...-pregunto en vox baja a si misma sin darse cuenta que naruto la había oído y decidió terminar su pregunta

-si no tengo chakra-decía neutramente haciendo notar que la había oído-pues honesta mente no lo sé, solo sé que..., olvídalo- decía esto último sin darle importancia dejando más confundida a la anbu

-naruto, los odias verdad-pregunto tristemente viendo como el rubio se detenía

-no, solo que deseo no fuera mi padre-decía neutramente mientras se alejaba del lugar

-naruto, solo espero que no sea tarde para ti, el sendero que escojas puede cambiar todo el mundo-decía tristemente mientras desaparecía en un remolino

=area de entrenamiento N°12=

En el bosque de la área 12 se podía ver a un joven rubio caminando con la mirada caída ya que solo podía recordar a su obaa_san, naruto al sentir como caía las lágrimas por su mejillas se detuvo, se limpió la cara y se recargo en un árbol dejándose caer al suelo, por su mente paso solo una idea

-'oba_san realmente lo que dijiste era verdad o acaso querías animarme'-se preguntaba mientras recordaba las últimas palabras de kasumi

=flash back=

-naruto este libro estaba en un templo del trueno en la fronteras de Kaminari no Kuni-dijo seriamente lo cual ere raro en ella para naruto ya que kasumi con naruto siempre era alegre y gentil-naruto este libro es una reliquia milenaria que habla de una profecía...-dijo viendo directamente a los ojos a naruto

-profecía- repitió confundido el pequeño rubio

-si as oído la profecía de los sapos-le pregunto al niño el cual cambio su expresión

-sí, akari_nee_chan será quien salve al mundo-dijo tristemente naruto ya que parecía que ni siquiera el destino lo quería

-no naruto la profecía no habla de ella sino de ti-dijo seriamente haciendo que naruto la viera extrañamente

-de mi-pregunto entre una mescla en con función y alegría

-si veras en este libro hay más de una historia en las cuales hablan de antiguos guerreros, ángeles, demonios y poderes malditos , pero también habla de unas antiguas profesáis tan antiguas que ni siquiera los sapos conocen- decía cada vez más seria y exaltada lo cual asustaba a naruto

-obaa_san-dijo el pequeño asustado por la reacción de la mujer

-naruto recuerdas que te enseñe a leer los grabados en el libro-dijo asiendo que naruto contestara afirmativamente- bien pues cuando sea el momento quiero que leas y sigas al pie de la letra de la última historia del libro- dijo más tranquila y poniendo las manos en los hombros

-pero hai no hay nada son hojas en blanco-pregunto confundido ya que esas hojas no decía nada, pero olvidando eso-y cuando será eso-pregunto ya que él sabía que su obaa_san nunca le mentía ya que incluso le había explicado sobre los hechos de la vida claro que sin contar lo de las abejas y las flores

-mi bebe, tan valiente y fuerte, eres como los guerreros del libro-dijo feliz kasumi mientras revolvía los cabellos del niño-naruto me gustaría decirte que será fácil lo que te prepara el destino, pero...-la mujer paro sus caricias-no, el destino todavía no se ha puesto en marcha y hasta entonces- decía tristemente la mujer

=fin flash back=

-oba_san en que momento será yo no quiero estar aquí, el me odia incluso me quiere vender-decía el rubio tristemente recordando aún más de su pasado pero antes de que pasara algo más frente de naruto apareció un anbu de cabello gris y una máscara de inu

-naruto, tu padre y madre estaban preocupados, ya que se suponía que tenías que estar con ellos en el palco viendo pasar el desfile del festival-decía seriamente esperando que naruto actuara asustado o incluso prepotente, pero lo que contesto lo dejo asombrado

-no te creo kakashi_san, mi padre solo se preocupa por akari y mi madre me trata como un sirviente dudo que se preocupen por mí-decía seriamente sin poder ver la expresión del aludido

-c.. Como supiste que era yo-pregunto asombrado y confundido ya que se suponía que la única anbu que conocía naruto era yugao y ella no se atrevería a decirle quienes eran los demás anbus

-fácil tu color de cabello y que eres el último en llegar-decía sin importancia-eso y que eres el único que lee esos libro abiertamente en las calles con o sin mascara-esto último dejo choqueado ya que se suponía que nadie se daba cuenta o eso pensaba el

-como sea, tienes que venir ya que tus padre así lo decretaron-decía quitándose la máscara anbu mientras veía como el rubio se enderezaba resignadamente-por cierto no sabes quién tiro esos árboles-preguntaba viendo como había unos 20 árboles tirados

-fui yo de una patada-decía muy serio haciendo que kakashi se enojara por burlarse de él,

-claro cómo eres tan fuerte, solo procura no romperme los huesos quieres-decía alegremente mientras revolvía el cabello del niño rubio pensando que era una simple broma ya que al no tener rastro de chakra era bueno ver como no se deprimía el rubio

-lo intentare-decía el rubio alegre pensando que nadie le creería que él, la oveja negra del clan manikase tenía una fuerza sobre humana para empezar a caminar a lado de kakashi

Pero sin darse cuenta que del bolsillo del niño empezó a salir un brillo el cual provenía del libro de extraños grabados que cargaba siempre con él, mientras esto pasaba en una cueva del bosque de la muerte se podía ver como un collar enredado en el mango de una espada brillaba, haciendo que muy al fondo brillaron unos ojos amarillos

Continuara…

Bien aquí está la segunda entrega de esta historia….

En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá más sobre los 4 meses de haber despertado y como es que tiene tales habilidades, y también se sabrá que hay escrito en ese libro…

Sobre la pregunta de cuantos vengadores habrá;

Nuevos; 10 muchos de ellos serán crossover

Originales; 13 de marvel


	3. Cap 2 decisiones - secrtos

Theo-Kuro21; ha ciencia cierta ya están seleccionados y la cantidad concreta son *** slo dire que son mas de 30, y solo 11 son de marvel pero no son vengadores o no de los principales pero tambien se aseptan recomendaciones

Zafir09; gracias por tus palabras, y si creo que la versión de naruto abandonado es el más explotado... pero gracias a ello se han podido hacer tantos fic, y si lo aran pero todo a su tiempo, y como siempre gracias por sus comentarios y palabras de alientos

caballerooscuro117; si honesta mente creo estoy muy afectado con las obras de kurai-sho_sama, y muchas de tu pregunta se contestaran aquí

j.i.v; con cual historia me he atrasado por meses..., que nadie diga nada

dante kamiya; la siguiente palabra contesta tu pregunta... ... "HAREM"

Homicidal Liu; en primera gracias, y si pero tome unas de tu propuestas solo que si tomaba a trunks sería muy poderoso para los demás no cree pero si hubiera sido un buen vengador pero vuelvo a lo mismo cuando el peleara mataría a todos los enemigos y si le redujera sus poderes sería injusto para él y su creador y sobre final fantasy bueno sonara extraño pero realmente no se mucho de ese juego y si incluso yo mismo disfruto leyendo los croos de ese juego pero vuelvo a lo mismo no conozco mucho de ese juego

Renuncia de derechos; tanto naruto como the avenger le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y a marvel (Stan Lee • Jack Kirby) respectivamente, la loca idea de esta historia es mía (99.9%)

Capítulo 2; decisiones/secrtos

=/anterior mente en AVENGER SHINOBIS\=

-oba_san en que momento será yo no quiero estar aquí, el me odia incluso me quiere vender-decía el rubio tristemente recordando aún más de su pasado pero antes de que pasara algo más frente de naruto apareció un anbu de cabello gris y una máscara de inu

-naruto_san, tu padre y madre estaban preocupados, ya que se suponía que tenías que estar con ellos en el palco viendo pasar el desfile del festival-decía seriamente esperando que naruto actuara asustado o incluso prepotente, pero lo que contesto lo dejo asombrado

-no te creo kakashi_san, mi padre solo se preocupa por akari y mi madre ni se acuerda de mi-decía seriamente-'además me trata como un sirviente dudo que se preocupen por mí'-pensando esto último por el comportamiento de sus padres

-'C.. Como supo que era yo'-se preguntó a si mismo asombrado y confundido ya que se suponía que la única anbu que conocía naruto era yugao y ella no se atrevería a decirle quienes eran los demás anbus

-fácil tu color de cabello y que eres el último en llegar-decía sin importancia asombrando al peli gris ya que esto último lo había pensado, no dicho-eso y que eres el único que lee esos libro abiertamente en las calles con o sin mascara-esto último dijo señalando el libro naranja que llevaba en sus manos choqueándolo ya que se suponía que nadie se daba cuenta o eso pensaba el

-como sea, tienes que venir ya que tu padre así lo decreto-decía quitándose la máscara anbu mientras veía como el rubio se enderezaba resignadamente-por cierto no viste a quién tiro esos árboles-preguntaba viendo como había unos 20 árboles tirados

-fui yo de una patada-decía muy serio haciendo que kakashi se enojara por burlarse de él,

-claro cómo eres tan fuerte, solo procura no romperme los huesos quieres-decía alegremente mientras revolvía el cabello del niño rubio pensando que era una simple broma ya que al no tener rastro de chakra era bueno ver como no se deprimía el rubio

-lo intentare-decía el rubio alegre pensando que nadie le creería que él, la oveja negra del clan manikase tenía una fuerza sobre humana para empezar a caminar a lado de kakashi

Pero sin darse cuenta que del bolsillo del niño empezó a salir un brillo el cual provenía del libro de extraños grabados que cargaba siempre con él

=aldea de konoha/palco del hokage=

mientras esto pasaba en las calles de la aldea se podían ver los caros alérgicos del desfile, (N/A.= imagínense como los que salen en el cap 407 de 'ONE PIECE' Episodios del jefe Luffy) en estos de podían ver representaciones de eventos pasados o de grandes batallas e incluso a personajes ilustres de su historia, mientras en el palco se podía ver a yondaime hokage minato namikaze y a su mano derecha se encontraba su esposa kushina que cargaba una pequeña niña rubia y ojos violáceos de no más 5 años que tenía y alado de ella se encontraba akari, mientras a la mano izquierda se encontraba un hombre de expresión seria cabello rojizo de ropajes blancos él era el kazekage a lado de él se encontraba una chica rubia de 4 coletas esta era su hija temari quien sentía como la miraba la hija del hokage, alado de ella se veía un joven de cabello rojizo y el kanji de amor sobre su hijo izquierdo él era gaara el hijo su hijo menor y al último de la fila se encontraba kanguro el segundo hijo del kazekage, un joven enfundado en un traje negro y la cara pintada quien no le quitaba la mirada a las hijas del hokage pero en especial a la pequeña lo cual fue notado por la madre de esta.

Pero los pensamientos de los presentes eran diferente:

-'QUE TANTO LE MIRA A NARUKO_CHAN ESE PERVERTIDO MARIONETISTA'-pensaba enojadamente kushina por las miradas indecentes que le lanzaba el segundo hijo del kazekage a su pequeña niña

-'donde estará naru_onii_san'-eran los pensamientos de akari la cual se encontraba triste por lo oyó hace unos días

-'madre quiere sangre'-decía mentalmente gaara con su típica voz homicida

-'hace frio maldita sea hubiera traído algo más abrigador'-pesaba frustradamente el kazekage a no estar acostumbrado a otros climas que no fueran los de zuna

-'QUE LINDOS SON LOS CARROS ALEROICOS, SOBRE TODO DE ESE EXTRAÑO BARCO CON CABEZA DE LEON'-era los inocentes pensamientos de la pequeña niña de nombre naruko ultima hija de kushina y de minato

-'como le habrá echo la esposa del hokage para tener esas cosas'-pensaba intrigada la chica rubia al ver los enormes pechos de la pelirroja mayor y como la niña los ocupaban como sus mullidas almohada, y sintiéndose intimidada

-'que niña más linda me pregunto si quera jugar con mis marionetas 'especiales' '-pensaba lésbicamente el joven enfundado en el traje negro-'aunque su madre tampoco se queda atrás y su otra hija, me pregunto si seguirá siendo virgen'-ahora pensaba mientras veía a la esposa del hokage y a su hija mayor

-'AHORA ME MIRA A MI Y A AKARI, SI INTENTA ALGO EN CONTRA DE MIS BEBES LE ROMPERE LAS PIERNAS Y SE LOS METERE POR EL CULO'-pensó kushina irritada al ver como ahora la veía a ella y a akari

-'o mira a kurenai se bien en ese quimono rojo, resalta sus blancos melones, me pregunto si aceptara una misión 'especial' o tal vez una misión 'triple' con kushina y yo..., carajo sensei me pego sus mañas'-pensaba lésbicamente minato pero se reprendió con una bofetada mental antes que su cara lo delatara

-'naru_onii_san, no voy a permitir que esa ofrecida se quede contigo si es necesario le arrancare guancos sus... brazos y se los daré a comer, tu eres mío y cuando logre convencer a kaa_san y otoo_san te demostrare lo mucho que te amo'-pensaba decidida la pelirroja menor

-'por qué no llegara el hijo de minato_sama, por lo que oí no tiene conductos de chakra sin duda es la mejor opción para temari, ya que si tuviera esas monstruosas reservas de chakra de los uzumakis sería un peligro para mi princesa, se terminaría volviendo una ninfómana pervertida y... carajo tenía que leer ese libro que le quite a kanguro'-pensaba el kazekage mientras se reprendía mentalmente mientras planeaba como castigar a su segundo hijo

-'por cierto donde estará mi bebe, baya creo que me pase con él, tratando que se adaptara a su edad actual'-pensó tristemente kushina al ser tan estricta con su único hijo barón

-'me pregunto si todavía no lo ha encontrado kakashi, valla se llevara una gran sorpresa al ver con que bella chica se va a casar, siempre piensa que es un estorbo y no sirve de nada, pero gracias a el konoha y sunagakure tendrán una alianza increíble mente estrecha y podre alejar a akari y naruko de ese pervertido hijo del kazekage y su psicópata hijo'-pensó alegremente minato ya que lograría tener seguras a sus hijas y de paso se aseguraría de que la aldea tuviera una fuerte alianza a costa de su hijo-'y al parecer ganare la apuesta a kakashi, jajajaja y tendrá que hacer todo mi papeleo durante un mes'-pensó esto último con grandes ilusiones

-'y donde esta ese su puesto pretendiente que dijo otoo_sama, con el cual me tengo que casar, según con lo que leí en el reporte es un debilucho pero la foto lo favorecía, además si es cierto que no tiene chakra eso significaría que la que llevaría los pantalones seria yo, mmm tal vez sea entretenido amenazarlo e incluso castigarlo, kukukukuku'-pesaba malévola mente la rubia mientras fantaseaba con un conocido joven rubio sobre una cama amarado estilo bondage pidiendo ser castigado asiendo que su cara se tiñera de rojo y un fino hilo de sangre escurriera por su nariz siendo vista por la pequeña naruko

-okaa_san, okaa_san la chica esta lastimada, okaa_san, okaa_san la chica esta lastimada, mira le sangra la nariz mira-decía inocente mente la pequeña naruko señalando a la rubia de zuna haciendo que todos vieran a la hija kazekage lo cual solo opto por limpiarse rápidamente las líneas de sangre que salían de su nariz y fingiendo demencia siguió la corriente viendo hacia donde señalaba la niña, haciendo que saliera una gota en las nucas de los presentes por el cinismo de la chica

=mansión del hokage=

Mientras en la mansión namikase se podría ver al sicl..kakashi esperando en la sala ya que por las haraposas ropas del hijo de su sensei tuvieron que hacer una escala técnica, mientras en la planta alta, justo en la habitación de naruto se podía ver al niño rubio poniéndose un quimono sin mangas de color negro con acabados naranjas y un remolino en la espalda y en su cara tenía una expresión de asombro con la vista puesta sobre su escritorio en el cual se podía ver cierto libro de pasta negra, y con las ultimas hojas de este brillando con una luz dorada

El rubio decidido tomo el libro entre sus manos ocasionando que las hojas dejaran de brillar, abrió justo donde la última parte del libro rebelando donde un alguna vez hubo hojas basáis y blancas tuvieran ahora cientos de símbolos escritos en ellas pero a diferencia del que general mente había en el libro estos parecían más bien los que ocupaban para los mensajes codificados los shinobis ya que había visto en más de una ocasión pergaminos con estos grabados en el despacho de su padre y según había entendido era alguna clase de lenguaje shinobi (N/A:si es inglés y si creo que ya en otros fics se ha ocupado esta idea pero... YYYYYY), al seguir revisando las resiente mente escritas hojas encontró un mapa que no reconocía a pesar de haber revisado todos los atlas (N/A: son esos libros donde vienen los mapas) de la biblioteca de la mansión pero lo curioso era que parecía una isla con una enorme ciudad de inmensas torres y en el centro se veía lo que a su parecer era un castillo monumental, pero lo extraño era que tenía un puente sin tocar tierra y este estaba pintado como si fuera un arcoíris y en el extremo faltante había lo que parecía una torre dorada y parecía que el agua que rodeaba la isla caía al vacío, al seguir revisando encontró otros mapas pero lo que llamo la atención fue que todas las demás hojas, las hojas donde estaban las asombrosas historias que le leía su obaa_san habían sido borradas era como si nunca hubieran sido ocupadas a excepción de la primera donde se ubicaba la historia de los antiguos guerreros y última parte justo donde se veían los mapas y esa inusual escritura, tomo un lápiz y copio la descripción del primer mapa el cual confusamente le llamaba la atención pero era extraño ya que en este se podía ver un bosque con una torre en medio y 2 más en cada extremo del bosque, pero antes que pudiera copiar todo el mapa oyó unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

-oye naruto ya estás listo, oye tenemos que irnos ya, tu padre se va a enojar-decía el peli plateado tocando un poco frustrado-'y de paso voy que tener que estar haciendo su papeleo durante un mes'-pensaba desanimadamente

-ehhh!... si-decía un poco confundido ya que generalmente era muy perezoso y jamás lo había visto apresurar a alguien o a el mismo, y ya al salir de su habitación

-oye que tanto hacías allí adentro-pregunto confundido ya que su cara estaba algo roja y sudada

-mmm... cambiándome-contesto exaltado y la cara roja ya que si hubiera entrado lo hubiera visto lo que anotaba en el papel, ya que todos los shinobis de konoha le dirían a su padre sobre el mensaje y si lograba descifrar esa información le quitarían su única oportunidad de demostrar que no era un inútil y cabía la posibilidad de que le dieran ese tesoro a su hermana y el terminaría como un simple juguete de alguna mujer feudal o alguna psicópata kunoichi como la nieta del Tsuchikage

-...-

-no que tenías mucha prisa-dijo el rubio para cambiar de tema

-mmm..., bueno será mejor apresurarnos-dijo sintiéndose extrañamente ya que jamás había usado esa palabra-'bien en 5 minutos llegamos y así ganare la apuesta'-pensó decididamente

-'que extraño actúa kakashi'-pensó el rubio pero su cara se puso roja por sus recuerdos

=15 minutos después=

Tras 15 minutos se podía ver a un cansado kakashi frente a la puerta del hokage

-kakashi, te pedí que llegaras temprano-decía enojado minato ya que de acuerdo a sus planes esta tardanza podría arruinar sus planes

-..., bueno vera-intento defenderse pero

-si te escucho-expresó serio mientras le regalaba una seria mirada

-pues vera-

-aja-

-'no le puedo decirle que lo perdí de vista durante 8 minutos mientras veníamos para acá'-pensó un poco preocupado ya que se suponía que al no tener chakra sería muy fácil vigilarlo-nos perdimos en el camino de la vida-dijo no muy convencido de su respuesta mientras daba su típica sonrisa despreocupada

-'kakashi_san es un completo idiota no se dio cuenta que ni siquiera me fui con él y que lo alcance en la entrada de la torre del hokage'-

=flash back=

Se podía ver a kakashi salir de la mansión de namikase mientras se ponía a leer su libro favorito mientras en la entrada de la mansión se podía ver a un niño rubio parado y con una gota en su nuca viendo como el pervertido alumno de su padre irse sin fijarse que no iba con el

-valla y se supone que él es un capitán anbu, no se ha dado cuenta que no voy con el-decía desanimado viendo como el peli plateado se iba-bueno esto me da tiempo en buscar algún libro para descifrar esto-decía sacando la hoja que había anotado mientras se metía de vuela a la mansión

=fin flash back=

-bueno olvídalo, naruto entra que alguien te quiere conocer-dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo para que entrara al palco

=palco del hokage=

naruto al entrar al palco fue recibido por miradas no muy adelantadoras ya que su madre lo veia con cierta es precio de enojo, el kazekage lo veía analíticamente con el ceño fruncido, sus hermanas se le quedaron viendo; naruko le sonrió pero volvió a mirar hacia el desfile y akari lo veía con el ceño fruncido y dirigió su mirada hacia la joven rubia que se encontraba presente la cual era obvio que era la hija del kazekage, una mirada indiferente del quien obviamente era el segundo hijo el cual pudo notar como este veía a sus hermanas con ojos nada santos, y el ultimo el pequeño pelirrojo el cual lo vio de cierta forma que le recordó a cierto dode fanfarrón y vengativo, minato entro al palco sentándose en su silla para notar el frio y silencioso ambiente que había

-naruto donde estabas, es de muy mala educación dejar a las visitas esperando y sobre todo si tu futura esposa viene con ellos-decía su madre tratando de romper con ese ambiente y muy molesta por haberse tardado

-me disculpo por asarlos esperar-dijo sarcástico el joven rubio lo cual parecía que nadie lo noto

-Descuida joven namikase, bueno hokage_sama quisiera que habláramos sobre la alianza y el compromiso de nuestros hijos mayores-dijo el kazekage estando seguro en que sin duda que el joven namikaze no tenía chakra y no sería peligro para su hime

-'la foto del reporte no le ase justicia y no tiene chakra esto será muy divertido incluso podría prostituirlo... ummm! mejor me lo quedo para mí y así tener un buen juguete KYAAA! ya quiero tenerlo entre mis nanos'-pensó perversa y lujuriosamente mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo y salía un hilito de sangre

-kaa_san, kaa_san la chica está sangrando de nuevo hay que llevarla al hospital-dijo inocentemente la pequeña ganándose la mirada de todos para voltear a ver a la hija del kazekage la cual vivía a fingir demencia

-por supuesto kazekage_sama-se expresó feliz minuto viendo que el kazekage había aceptado a naruto ya que tenía sus dudas, porque el kazekage había dicho que primero que ría ver al pretendiente de su hija

-por su puesto pero le parece si es después de las celebraciones me parece más indicado que los jóvenes disfruten del festival-ya que hacia la hija del kazekage y naruto intimarían un poco para romper el hielo

-por supuesto hijos pu..-decía el kazekage siendo interrumpido por el pelirrojo menor

-si me disculpa kazekage, hokage_sama quisiera ir a entrenar-contesto fría e indiferentemente

-por supuesto-contesto confundido por la expresión del hijo menor del kazekage

-siéntete libre de ocupar el área 2 la cual...-pero fue interrumpido rápidamente

-si es mucho le permitiría ocupar la 44-interumpio rápido el kazekage sorprendiendo a los de konoha ya que el área de entrenamiento 44 era muy peligrosa

-'solo espero que el mapa no tenga relación con ese lugar'-pensó naruto esperando no tener que acercarse a ese maldito bosque ya que era bien conocido que en ese lugar rondaba la muerte

-la 44 no cree que...-minato trato de hablar solo para ser interrumpido nuevamente

-insisto-dijo mientras en sus pensamientos-'no puedo permitir que este demonio se desate por suerte el área 44 es muy conocida por sus peligros, hai no matara a ninguna persona y no echara a perder el tratado'-kanguro acompáñalo-dijo esto último ya que necesitaba alguien que pudiera advertir si algo pasaba con ese demonio

-..., seguro kazekage_sama-contesto resignado el joven que bestia un traje negro y cara pintada

-bueno yo llevare a naruko al festival vienes akari, akari ben vallamos al festival-decía alegre kushina ya que a ella le molestaba los tediosos asuntos diplomáticos mientras akari veía fija mente a la hija del kazekage ya está estaba apresando un brazo de naruto entre sus pechos lo cual había ocasionado que su rostro se tiñera de rojo

-..., este si madre-contesto resignada viendo a su hermano que tenía la cara sonrojada

-'quien lo diría la princesita tomate se puso celosa por su hermano, valla esto será divertido jaja'-pensaba la rubia viendo como la toma..akari la veía fijamente directo a los ojos y se podía ver como cientos de chispas salían de ellos y chocar entre si esto fue visto por naruko que inocentemente solo pudo asombrarse y por parte de naruto que extrañamente sintió que nada bueno iba a pasar entre ellas

-naruto_san, temari_chan pueden también ir al festival-dijo el hokage confiado en su plan

-claro hokage_sama, otoo_sama con permiso-dijo cordialmente temari con una reverencia para dirigirse a la puerta

-con permiso-dijo el rubio menor siguiendo a temari pero cuando paso junto a su padre este lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo

-naruto por favor compórtate sabes que esto es muy importante-le dijo en susurro a naruto que le daba una mirada sebera pero para su sorpresa a beses anteriores naruto no se asusto

Naruto al salir del palco fue jalado bruscamente y repagado a la pared por la rubia quien lo acompañaba lo cual lo dejo completamente confundido

-valla valla que tenemos aquí-dijo sexualmente temari quien presionaba sus pechos entre el rostro de naruto y una de sus manos le agarraba la entrepierna mientras con la otra sujetaba las manos del rubio sobre su cabeza

-...-naruto estaba en shock ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante este 'ataque'

-a te quedaste mudo, mmm-dijo alegremente viendo como el atrapado rubio se coloraba

-he-fue lo único que salía de su garganta

-jajajaja-rio alegre por la reacción del joven rubio-sabes, a mí me gustan los tipos fuertes, pero con Tigo are una excepción, ya que al parecer le agradaste a mi padre y eso sí que es extraño-dijo mientras ejercía precio en su entrepierna-o pero que tamaño-dijo esto último haciendo que el rubio solo e sonrojara más y saliera un vaporcito de su cabeza

-discul...-intento hablar pero fue brutalmente callado por una cachetada puesta por su misma captora

-cállate y escucha esto es lo que vamos a hacer vamos a ir al festival y después me llevaras a tu cuarto donde te demostrare quien va a llevar los pantalones cuando nos casemos, valla tienes suerte hoy vas a perder tu virginidad jajaja-dijo fríamente temari mientras iba cambiando su tono de vos a uno más sexy y juguetón

-...-naruto estaba sin creer lo que oía, la cachetada no había dolido demasiado, pero estaba asombrado ya que prácticamente la hija del kazekage era una ninfómana que lo violaría pero ninguno de los 2 se había dado cuenta que eran vigilados

-'maldita como se atreve a pegarle a mi naru_kun, bien si quiere ir al festival pues la enviare a su último festival, por suerte okaa_san no se percató que la engañe'-pensó histéricamente una pelirroja de unos 12 años quien veía todo desde una esquina del corredor que conectaba con el palco

=flash back=

Se podía ver caminar atraes de un pasillo a akari y kushina quien cargaba a naruko quien no dejaba de preguntar por qué naruto no iba con ellas,

-bueno es porque naruto tiene que pasar tiempo con su futura esposa-decía alegremente kushina sin fijarse como su hija mayor iba frunciendo el ceño

-naru_onii_chan tiene esposa-pregunto incrédula la pequeña en brazos

-si es la hija del kazekage, no es linda-respondió muy feliz la pelirroja mayor

-sí, pero naruko quería ser su esposa-expreso cómicamente la pequeña mientras agitaba sus brazos cómicamente

-jajajajaja, no digas esas cosas tu esposo tendrá que ser alguien fuerte y digno de una princesa como tú y como de akari- expreso muy convencida al ver como akari se veía muy pensativa-akari, pasa algo-pregunto confusa kushina

-'como se atreve esa ofrecida a Acer esas cosas es una perra y apuesto que ni siquiera es virgen, apuesto que ella misma se des...'-penaba akari sin percatarse como le hablaba su madre

-akari, hey akari-decia preocupada ya que akari no respondía

-'tengo que hacer algo esa víbora del desierto lo va a seducir y perderé mi oportunidad de tener un romance prohibido con mi onii_san'-pesaba muy pervertida mente mientras que en su mente empezaban a desfilar ciertas fantasías

= fantasía de akari =

Se podía ver un cuarto oscuro donde se oían gemidos y se podían ver 2 siluetas 'dándose' amor, de repente se habré la puerta donde se puede ver a un minato completamente rojo y enojado que se lanza a separar a la pareja los cuales poder verlos bien observa que son sus 2 hijos mayores, minato no lo duda 2 beses y le acomoda un golpe a su hijo quien termina en el suelo gimiendo de dolor por el golpe y se lleva a rastra al joven de sus pelos akari solo puede ver la escena sin poder moverse

Desees en un oscuro cuarto se puede ver acostado a un joven rubio con cientos de golpes y casi inconsciente con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, de repente es abierta la puerta dejando ver a una chica pelirroja quien lleva un mochila a hombros

-naruto perdón por mi culpa mira cómo te dejo otoo_san- decía una arrepentida pelirroja

-no es tu culpa, yo aguantaría mil beses este tormento para estar con Tigo mi hime_sama- decía muy melosamente mientras veía fijamente a la pelirroja

-OHHH naruko_onii, lo he pensado bien y e decidido que no dejare que me casen con ese emo, y verte ser llevado lejos de mí y que seas tratado como simple mercancía naruto fuguémonos -decía gramáticamente mientras se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro que fue iluminado por una luz sobre ella

-pero que dices tu destino es vivir como una princesa rodeada de lujos los cuales yo no te podría dar-ahora era naruto quien era enfocado por otra luz

-no me importa si vivimos comiendo solo frutos del bosque mientras solo somos cubiertos por taparrabos de hojas, yo viviré feliz solo contigo-decía mientras posaba una mano sobre su pecho y otra en su frente

=15 años después en una playa muy lejos del país del fuego=

en una bella playa de arena blanca se podía ver a una pareja abrasados viendo como amanecía en ese paradisiaco lugar, la mujer era el vivo retrato de kushina solo que con mucho mas busto copa del cual era cubierto por un trozo de tela muy pequeño que casi los contenía en la parte baja era cubierta por un diminuto trozo de tela como taparrabo del cual salían unas largas y bellísimas piernas broceadas, con el vientre abultado, el hombre era rubio y tenía un abdomen trabajado y bronceado con las mejillas marcadas dándole un aspecto salvaje, y solo llevaba un taparrabo el cual abrazaba posesivamente a la mujer

-te arrepientes de algo-preguntaba alegremente la mujer mientras posaba su vista sobre su acompañante

-si-contesto sin penar el rubio

-de que-pregunto asustada de la respuesta de su acompañante

-de que vas a volver a sufrir cuando nazca nuestra bebe-dijo mientras pasaba una mano delicadamente sobre el vientre de la mujer

-ese dolor no significa nada ya que es muestra de que nos amamos-dijo sin pensarlo colocando su mano sobre la del hombre

-pues eso significa que vas a tener 4 muestras de nuestro amor-dijo mientras desviaba su vista a una pequeña cabaña echa de palos y el techo de ojos de palmera y dentro de esa cabaña se podía ver a 3 pequeñas figuras dormir eran 2 niñas rubias de no más de 12 años cada una y un pequeño pelirrojo de 10 años dormido entre ambas niñas

-mmm, que suerte tiene mi campeón-dijo alegre mientras regresaba su vista a la mujer

-suerte-pregunto confusa mientras veía a su acompañante

-sí, él tiene 2 bellas chicas que lo quieren-dijo regresando su vista a la cabaña

-a si-dijo un poco irritada esperando una respuesta del rubio

-si pero yo recibo tanto cariño que parecen ser de 5 mujeres las que me cuidan-dijo regalándole una sonrisa marca uzumaki que la sonrojo

-o ya oíste a papi, bebe tu papi nos quiere mucho-dijo empezando a acariciar su vientre

-y tú te arrepientes de algo-pregunto algo el rubio viendo la tierna escena de la mujer con su futuro hijo

-mmm, sí en que nuestros padre jamás entendieron nuestro amor-dijo triste mientras veía el amanecer mientras recodaba a sus padres

= fin fantasía de akari =

-akari reacciona-grito enojada la pelirroja mayor por ser ignorada

-e quien, cuando, donde-dijo muy espantada moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro

-onee_chan se asustó jajajajaja-dijo la pequeña mientras empezaba a reír por la cara de su hermana

-te preguntaba si estabas bien-pregunto confundida

-claro que no, so que recordé que vería a ino y a temari en el festival-dijo rápidamente esperando que su madre le creyera

-a y nadie más, no se tal vez un castaño o un pelinegro-pregunto muy picara esperando saber más de esa reunión

-este no acordamos que sería una reunión de chicas-dijo rápidamente mientras le daba la espalda a su madre

-valla solo recuerda, que tienes que regresar en la noche para despedirte de narotu-dijo como si nada kushina quien empezó a caminar en dirección de la salida

-okaa_san es naruto,-dijo la pequeña naruko viendo acusadoramente a su madre

-eso dije-dijo como si nada la mujer

-como que despedirme de naruto-pregunto confusa akari al reaccionar por lo dicho por su madre

-pues veras el ira un tiempo a zuna para poder estar con temari y conocerse mejor después de todo serán en 2 años marido y mujer, bueno nos vemos en la noche-contesto feliz la mujer sin percatarse de que akari se avía quedado en shock y se quedaba ahí

-'naru_onii_chan se ira, NO VOY A TENER QUE OCUPAR EL PLAN DE EMERGENCIA, SI QUEIRE TENER MI ROMANSE PROHIBIDO CON EL'-peno saliendo del shock justo antes de que la puerta se abriera

=fin flash back=

-entonces que esperas invítame al festival-dijo arrogante temari, mientras que a naruto le pasaba una gota de sudor por la nuca

-'mmm, veamos si ella quiere ir después al cuarto de onii_sama, un tal vez tenga que prepararles unas bebidas'-pensaba con malicia mientras se dirigía a la casa, sin saber cómo naruto sintió un gran frio recordar su espalda

-no oestes tienes que hacer-dijo fríamente la rubia asiéndose sentir muy indefenso

=45 minutos después=

Se podía ver como un cansado y fastidiado rubio entraba a la mansión namikaze seguida de la hermosa hija del kazekage la cual tenía en su cabeza una máscara de una gatita blanca con un moño rosa mientras en mano derecha tenía un algodón de azúcar color pistache el cual comía con una gran sonrisa y una bolsita con un pez dorado colgando de la misma nano, mientras con la izquierda iba jugando un yo-yo tsuri

-no olvides mi muñeco de felpa-dijo felizmente mientras entraba haciendo que naruto saliera y tomara un enorme peluche con la forma de una comadreja blanca con un parche en su ojo y una enorme guadaña en sus patas

=10 minutos después=

Se podía ver a una relajada temari acostada en la cama de la habitación del rubio, el cual solo veía como la chica frente a él se estiraba y dejaba salir pequeños gemidos de placer por la acción, temari al sentirse vista poso su vista en naruto el cual se sonrojo al verla a la cara

-mmm, que pasa nunca avías visto a una chica como yo-pregunto viendo como el rubio solo bajaba la mirada-'jum, parece que es muy tímido lo que me faltaba un chico cereza, pero yo sé cómo manejarlos y convertirlos en dóciles y obedientes animalitos a mi disposición pero a diferencia de otros encuentros este será completamente mío y será completamente entrenado para servirme a mí y solo a mí'-pensó lujuriosa mientras se relamía los labios viendo como naruto se sonrojaba aún mas

-t..te p.. puedo ofrecerte algo-dijo naruto tratando ser amable

-sabes donde hay zake-pregunto de una manera fría mientras lo veía, ocasionando que naruto se sintiera pequeño y desprotegido ocasionando que en la mente de la rubia solo hubiera un pensamiento-'kawai, parece un gatito asustado'-

-mmm, lo ciento,...-dijo apenado

-y que esperas ponte a buscarlo, baka-grito la rubia mientras veía como naruto se espantaba y caía cómicamente

Pero cuanto cayó al suelo del escritorio que estaba a un lado callo una botella-eh, que es esto-dijo mientras lo agarraba la botella y leía la etiqueta-baya, baya, es un buen zake, que pretendías emborracharme y violarme, valla quien lo diría no tendrás chakra pero tienes mañas-dijo fingiendo vergüenza y cubría sus mejillas con sus manos dándole un aspecto inocente y venerable

-no, eso no es mío-trato de defenderse por las acusaciones de la rubia de zuna

-bueno como no es tuyo no te importara que me lo beba o si-contesto sarcástica mientras se tomaba el contenido de la botella-kyaaaa! esto sabe genial, ahora ben te voy a dar el último trago, lo compartiremos-dijo barrida mente mientras se acercaba al rubio el cual retrocedía a cada paso que daba temari

Naruto se quedó arrinconado con temari de frente y una pared atrás, lo agarró del cuello de su kimono y acerco sus labios a los del rubio y antes de que pudiera cumplir su cometido esta empezó a bajar por su cuerpo quedando de rodillas aferrándose al rubio, naruto solo se podía sonrojar más por la acción de la rubia de zuna pero antes de que algo pasara esta cayó de espaldas completamente dormida y una sonrisita tonta en su cara

-..., ah-fue todo lo que pudo decir naruto al ver a temari acostada en el piso de su cuarto mientras una ligera línea de baba escurría por la comisura de su labio

-sí que grande, KYAAA!-decía la dormida rubia mientras se abrazaba con un brazo y su mano disponible se tocaba cierta parte intima

-..., pero que carajo acaba de pasar-dijo naruto al no comprender lo que pasaba

-SIIIII, PORFIN FUNCIONO-grito akari la cual salió brincando de dentro de un armario

-Ehhh...-dijo naruto con una cara de wht?

-ah, porque no estas dormido...-expreso confundida la pelirroja viendo a su hermano aun parado

-akari, des..desde c..cuando estás ahí-pregunto saliendo del su estupefacción

-ha pues-dijo la apenada y descubierta pelirroja

-aja...-

-yo.. pues desde que llegaron-dijo deprimida y apenada mientras se tocaba las puntas de sus dedos índices entre si

-era tu botella-pregunto neutramente el rubio recibiendo un ~hai~ por parte de su hermana-que contenía-

-un somnífero muy fuerte, tanto que con un simple sorbo te puede dejar dormido por una hora-respondió resignada mientras bajaba la mirada

-y como sabias que ella se lo iba a tomar-pregunto acusadoramente mientras sostenía la botella entre sus manos

-aaah-

-qué hubiera pasado si yo me la hubiera tomado y no ella-volvió a preguntar sin recibir respuesta pero luego reacciono-espera que me hubieras echo si yo también me la hubiera tomado-pregunto aterrado viendo como una aura rosa robaba a su hermana mientras le regalaba una sonrisa tierna mientras salía una sustancia rojiza de su nariz, aseando que solo sintiera escalofríos por el silencio, pero antes que sintiera la necesidad de correr esta agito la cara

-yo sabía que esa ofrecida se la iba a tomar toda además todo lo ice para protegerte-contesto heroicamente mientras señalaba a la rubia dormida que solo giraba mientras reía pervertida mente

Al posar su vista en su hermano pudo ver como una extremadamente enorme gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca

-...-

-enserio, además lo ice para salvarte de que te violara y para evitar que te llevaran-intento defenderse de la mirada acusadora que le regalaba su adorado rubio

-y si yo también me hubiera quedado dormido tu hubieras sido la que me violara, espera como me llevaran- decía acusadoramente para reaccionar por lo dicho por su hermana

-mmm, no si sea buena idea decírtelo-dijo la pelirroja mientras se agarraba el mentón con su mano haciendo una pose de pensamiento sin notar como la curiosidad mataba a su hermano

-por favor dímelo-pregunto nervioso naruto por la duda que había oído

-'onii_sama, kyaaa, no le puedo decir nada a mi onii_sama'-pensó abrumada solo para ver como su hermano parecía ser una versión chibi de sí mismo mientras sus ojos se agrandaban y se humedecían-'KYAAA, no puedo, esa mirada'-dijo mentalmente mientras sus mejillas se coloraban y se sentía terrible de sí misma-te ibas a ir a zuna con ellos esta noche-contesto casi gritando mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos

Naruto solo pudo ver hacia el reloj que tenía a lado de su cama el cual marcaba las 3 de la tarde

-'carajo entonces era cierto lo que decía en esa mensaje que encontré'-pensó irritadamente mientras recordaba lo visto hace unas 2 horas-ya lo sabía-contesto sorprendiendo a akari por su reacción de resignación

=flash back=

En la oficina de la mansión del hokage se podía ver sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio al joven rubio mientras revisaba unos pergaminos

-ho, ho, HOOOO...-decía asombrado mientras volteaba a ver la hoja con la inscripción que había copiado-QUE CARRAJO NO ENTIENDO NADA-gritaba histérico mientras agitaba los brazos haciendo una rabieta infantil tiro barios pergaminos que se encontraban sobre el escritorio, viendo como uno de estos se habría, al ver el contenido de este quedo completamente en shock por lo recién leído

=contenido del pergamino=

HONORABLE YONDAIME HOKAGE

CON EL PRESENTE ACTO LE HAGO SABER LAS CONDICIONES DE NUESTRA A ALIANZA HE DECIDIDO ACEPTAR A SU HIJO COMO PROMETIDO DE MI HIJA, CON LA CONDICIÓN QUE EL JOVEN NAMIKASE RESIDA EN ZUNA CON SUS RECUERDOS SOBRE SU FAMILIA SELLADOS, PARA EVITAR UNA POSIBLE TRAICIÓN DE SU PARTE, AUNQUE DUDO QUE HAIGA ALGUNA DE SU PARTE.

TAMBIÉN QUIERO CONFIRMAR SI SU HIJO NO TIENE CHAKRA EN SU CUERPO YA QUE SI FUERA MENTIRA TENDRÍA QUE SER SELLADO PERMANENTE MENTE, TAMBIÉN NO QUISIERA QUE SUS HIJAS TERMINARAN CON MIS HIJOS YA QUE SIN DUDA A OÍDO LOS RUMORES QUE RONDAN DE ELLOS

ATT. EL HONORABLE YONDAIME KAZEKAGE

=contenido del pergamino

Naruto no podía salir del shock por lo residen leído ya que prácticamente se querían deshacer de él, naruto solo tomo sus apuntes y camino en dirección de la salida dejando todo como estaba, pero antes de saliera lanzo un puñetazo a la pared dejando un oyó donde lanzo el golpe, regreso a donde estaban los pergaminos que explicaban como traducir el inscripción

La puerta de su cuarto fue abierta mostrando a un rubio con una mirada de derrota

=fin flash back=

-espera para que buscabas esos pergaminos, que querías traducir, acaso había algo codificado en el mensaje del kazekage-pregunto confusa ya que había omitido varios detalles

-'bueno tal vez pueda confiar en ella'-se cuestionó a sí mismo-'que estoy diciendo ella es la razón por la que era ignorado y me quieran usar como ganado'-penso fríamente viendo a la pelirroja pero-'pero ella también quería a kazumi_obaa_san, y es mi hermana pero'-sip nuestro rubio idiota tenía un serio problema (bipolaridad, N/A; nota aclaratoria naruto estuvo en coma desde los 6 años y es obvio que le dejo factura en su mente)-yo quería traducir esto-dijo mostrando el escrito

-qué es eso-pregunto confusa la pelirroja

-encontré esto escrito en una de las hojas del libro, bueno no es el original ya que está escrito en el libro pero al leerlo me di cuenta que estaba codificado-dijo como si nada el rubio mintiendo indiscriminadamente, mientras le mostraba la hoja

-déjame ver-contesto akari tomando la hoja y empezó a traducir el escrito pero en su mente era otra-'no puedo creer naruto_onii_sama está confiando en mí, kyaaaa...'-pensaba sin evitar que en sus rostro se dibujara una sonrisa y se tiñeran de rojo sus mejillas

-'valla se ve feliz en traducir el escrito, será una gran codificadora'-pensó ingenuamente naruto viendo como su hermana un tomate

=unos minutos después=

-Ya acabe-grito muy feliz mientras veía a naruto la cual se sonrojo por su propia reacción

-déjame ver que dice-dijo naruto emocionado ya que a menos sabría que decía ese mensaje

-nop-contesto con un tono de voz un tanto pícaro obteniendo como respuesta un 'ah' de parte del rubio-te lo voy a dar si a cambio me das un beso-dijo tímidamente mientras su cara estaba completamente roja

-...-

-sino le daré este escrito a otoo_san-amesaso descaradamente la pelirroja

-está bien, pero cierra los ojos-dijo naruto haciendo que su hermana empezará a saltar diciendo algo sobre que los sueños se cumplían

-hai-contesto emocionada-'kyaaa..., mi onii_sama me va a dar mi primer beso'-pensó felizmente sin saber lo que venia

Naruto se acercó a ella y rodeo su cabeza lo cual hizo que akari se sonrojara más (si es eso posible) sintió la respiración de naruto golpeando su cara y sintió como la jalo hacia el colocándola sostenida solo por el brazo de naruto, mientras ella empinaba sus labios listos para recibir el beso pero en lugar de eso...

Sintió como un líquido entraba por su boca y antes de que pudiera hacer algo cayó al suelo

-ahh.., oye pero que-contesto confundida viendo a su hermano parado mientras la veía sin alguna emoción

-lo siento akari_onee_cha pero yo no permitiré que me alejen de mi destino, y gracias por traducirlo-contesto regalándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja

Naruto se acercó y la recogió con cuidado ya que empezaba a mostrar síntomas de la droga y la llevo a su cama

-araki por favor despídeme de naruko-dijo mientras la cubría con unas cobijas y sacaba una mochila debajo de la cama y también una katana muy vieja y oxidada

-onii_chan-dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormida akari

Continuara…

Bueno lo sé, lo se me tarde pero como defensa solo diré que estuve en el hospital, bueno de visita a mi conejita le sacaron la vesícula


	4. No cap seleccion de personajes

A petición de cierta persona les daré los nombres de los posibles vengadores vengadores;

DEL LADO DE MARVEL

Domino

Power man

Colosus

Tormenta

Puño de hierro

Visión

White tiger

She hulk

Hisako ichiki (por si no la conocen es de X-MEN)

Torun

DD

Elektra Natchios

Nightcrawler

DEL LADO DE LOS CROSSOVER

Kula

Marguerite

Yugo

Sanji

Long

Eren jaeger

Franky

Rika shinozaki

Ayano keiko

Erza Scarlet

Kallen

Lily (solo para no confundir es la de One Piece)

Mikasa

Senji

Billi

Máxima

Alice (pandora hearts)

Tomo

Iori

Alba meira

Trunks

mina tepes

genkaku

nagi

makina

DE LADO DE LA SERIE ANFITRIONA

Temari

Yugao

Juugo

Yugito

Naruto (obviamente)

Shizuka

Darui

Naruko

Ei

Bien aquí están los candidatos pero ojo 9 de estos candidatos ya han sido seleccionados pero todavía toda vía 30 puestos disponibles de los cuales solo 9 serán para MARVEL, si ya se que dije que eran 11 pero no lo reduje, así que a botar


	5. Cap 3 camino-dragón-destino-espada p1

En primera gracias a todos los lectores este fic es de y para fans tanto de naruto, los vengadores, los Crossovers y las historias locas y extrañas

Homicidal Liu; si temari dio mucho que hablar, y pensándolo bien si tales se una trunks, después de todo un alíen siempre es bien visto en los vengadores, y los demás eso se irá viendo atreves de la historia, y no realmente el primer enemigo de naruto no es humano pero sin duda tendrá una participación en este cap para que en un futuro peleen

caballerooscuro117; para contestar tus preguntas primero temaria es mayor ya que se supone que gaara es de la misma edad de naruto y si tienen un hermano en medio significa que tendría al menos 3 años más, pero para no fallar ella tiene 15 años en la historia y créeme he conocido chicas de esa edad y caras de ángel y mentes tan retorcidas como las de orochimaru, sobre la personalidad de naruto te quiere recordar que naruto estuvo en coma la mitad de su vida (alrededor de 5 años, 7 meses, 2 días y 15 horas :) ), sobre el harem akari si, naruko tal vez después de todos ella solo tiene 5 años y eso si es pedofilia mi bro, kushina como que no se lo merece en esta historia, temari obviamente y se va a volver mansita como gatita, la asgardiana serán 2 y creo que saben quién es una o al menos se hacen una idea, y que si se encontraran algunas y claro no solo eso sino ************censurado por su seguridad de ***********, sobre la vengadora créeme no será solo una ;), sobre mikoto y una hija no se me había ocurrido cuestión de analizarlo y por ultimo kanguro sufrirá y mucho, JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

jiv; bueno la espada la encuentra en este cap pero no será fácil llevársela, y sobre la ninfo-temari, pues desde mi punto de vista siempre pensé que era ese tipo de personaje, o más bien como que le queda esa actitud, además si canguro es pedófilo y gaara un psicópata asesino con gustos sanguinarios pues...

CCSakuraforever; gracias, si su familia es... bueno es lo que es.

jiv; tú lo ceras, yo no me llevo a mentadas, insultos ni amenazas a violaciones si siempre y cuando vengan de parte de mi conejita pero ese es otro tema, y como desquite voy a cancelar el fic GUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Renuncia de derechos; tanto naruto como avengers no me pertenece, solo está loca y descabellada historia

Capítulo 3; camino/dragón/destino/espada p1

=/anterior mente en AVENGER SHINOBIS\=

Naruto se acercó a ella y rodeo su cabeza lo cual hizo que akari se sonrojara más (si es eso posible) sintió la respiración de naruto golpeando su cara y sintió como la jalo hacia el colocándola sostenida solo por el brazo de naruto, mientras ella empinaba sus labios listos para recibir el beso pero en lugar de eso...

Sintió como un líquido entraba por su boca y antes de que pudiera hacer algo cayó al suelo

-ahh.., oye pero que-contesto confundida viendo a su hermano parado mientras la veía medio borroso y sin alguna emoción

-lo siento akari_onee_cha pero yo no permitiré que me alejen de mi destino, y gracias por traducirlo-contesto regalándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja la cual se sonrojo y se empezaba a sentir mareada

Naruto se acercó y la recogió con cuidado ya que empezaba a mostrar síntomas de mareo por la droga y la llevo a su cama en sus brazos estilo nupcial

-araki por favor despídeme de naruko-dijo mientras la cubría con una sábana y sacaba una mochila debajo de la cama y también una katana enfundada

-onii_chan-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de quedar profundamente dormida, mientras veía como su amado onii_chan salía por la puerta

=Área 44/bosque de la muerte=

En un denso bosque se podía ver como nuestro héroe caminaba siguiendo las indicaciones del mapa que tenía su viejo libro el cual se encontraba en su mano derecho y sin darse cuenta se podía ver como la rosa de los vientos se movía como si fuera una especie de brújula, mientras que en sus mano izquierda se podía ver una katana oxidada y vieja, era con la cual entrenaba desde no más de 2 meses,

En el rostro de naruto se podía ver el asombro ya que se suponía que en ese bosque había muchos animales extremadamente peligrosos, pero no se había topado con ninguno, no es que quisiera ser atacado por uno pero era extraño. No muy lejos de hai se podían ver a 2 shinobis de zuna, para ser más específicos estos eran los 2 hijos barones del kazekage kanguro y gáara el cual se encontraba sentado en medio de una planicie rodeado de enormes cadáveres de animales y extrañamente 2 de estos cadáveres se movían graciosamente mientras parecían actuar como si fueran marionetas de algún cuento infantil lo cual hacia sonreír extrañamente a gaara

-oye ya me canse-decía un kanguro que estaba colgado de cabeza de una rama, y tenía sus hilos de chakra conectados a los cadáveres como si fueran marionetas, pero estas cayeron pesadamente inertes cuando hablo

-sigue con la función-dijo fríamente el pelirrojo viendo fijamente a su hermano coaccionando que este se estremeciera

-pero ya me canse-contesto miedosamente el pintado joven quien al ver como su hermano se ponía de pie y le regalaba una sonrisa sádica junto a su oribe mirada de psicópata

-dije que sigas-grito gaara mientras su arena giraba alrededor de él, haciendo palidecer a su hermano mayor

-'porque gaara no salió como temari o yo con algún fetiche y no con esa sed de sangre'-pensó muy aterrado viendo como la arena de pelirrojo giraba alrededor de él y sin más remedio volvió a manipular los inertes cuerpos de las peligrosas vestías como simples marionetas

=con naruto=

Regresando con nuestro rubio favorito quien se encontraba en el hueco en las raíces de un árbol ya que había caminado más de 2 horas sin parar ya que al llegar a una pequeña planicie decidió quedarse a descansar dentro del árbol pero sin saber cómo desde 2 puntos distintos era vigilado, la primera persona era de largos cabellos morados y una máscara anbu lo vigilaba desde una rama, la segunda presencia vigilante provenía de unos arbustos que se hallaban al otro extremo de la pequeña planicie.

Naruto extrañamente se sintió vigilada pero al ver como frente al caía un enorme jabalí siendo perseguido por un tigre quien no se percató de él joven rubio recordó como en este bosque existen sientas de especies y muchas de ellas son tan peligrosas que hasta un grupo conformado de jounins tendría problemas.

Naruto sin tomar mucha importancia a esa sensación de ser observado saco su querido libro de su mochila la cual se encontraba en el hueco del árbol, pero en su cara se dibujaba una expresión de con función

-no entiendo exactamente que paso, porque cambio-dijo a nadie en especial mientras sostenía el libro entre sus manos

=flash back=

=mansión namikase/cuarto de naruto=

Naruto tenía una expresión de asombro con la vista puesta sobre su escritorio en el cual se podía ver cierto libro de pasta negra, y con las ultimas hojas de este brillando con una luz dorada

El rubio decidido tomo el libro entre sus manos ocasionando que las hojas dejaran de brillar, abrió justo donde la última parte del libro rebelando donde un alguna vez hubo hojas basáis y blancas tuvieran ahora cientos de símbolos escritos en ellas pero a diferencia del que general mente había en el libro estos parecían más bien los que ocupaban para los mensajes codificados los shinobis ya que había visto en más de una ocasión pergaminos con estos grabados en el despacho de su padre y según había entendido era alguna clase de lenguaje shinobi, al seguir revisando las resiente mente escritas hojas encontró un mapa que no reconocía a pesar de haber revisado todos los atlas de la biblioteca de la mansión pero lo curioso era que parecía una isla con una enorme ciudad de inmensas torres y en el centro se veía lo que a su parecer era un castillo monumental, pero lo extraño era que tenía un puente sin tocar tierra y este estaba pintado como si fuera un arcoíris y en el extremo faltante había lo que parecía una torre dorada y parecía que el agua que rodeaba la isla caía al vacío, al seguir revisando encontró otros mapas pero lo que llamo la atención fue que todas las demás hojas, las hojas donde estaban las asombrosas historias que le leía su obaa_san habían sido borradas era como si nunca hubieran sido ocupadas a excepción de la primera donde se ubicaba la historia de los antiguos guerreros y última parte justo donde se veían los mapas y esa inusual escritura, tomo un lápiz y copio la descripción del primer mapa el cual confusamente le llamaba la atención pero era extraño ya que en este se podía ver un bosque con una torre en medio y 2 más en cada extremo del bosque, pero antes que pudiera copiar todo el mapa oyó unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

=fin flash back=

-bueno, tal vez mmm...-dijo muy pensativo pero...-no tengo idea-dijo mientras sonreía muy bobamente ocasionando que la vigilante anbu oculta entre las ramas casi se callera por lo dicho por el rubio

-'naruto que haces aquí y de que estas hablando'-pensaba con una gota de sudor en la nuca de la anbu quien se quitó su mascara

-'naruto yo le prometí a kasumi_sama que te cuidaría cuando ella faltara, no he podido cumplir mi promesa por lo del coma y lo de esa enfermera y sobre tu compromiso pero...'-pensaba tristemente yugao -juro que cumpliré esa promesa aunque eso signifique convertirme en un shinobi renegado-susurro mientras recordaba la promesa que izo

=flash back=

La luna brillaba bajo el jardín de la mansión del hokage en el cual se podía ver a una mujer de edad mayor de una gentil mirada y unos largos cabellos canosos, ella es (era) kasumi namikase madre de minato namikase el yondaime hokage

-yugao, sal por favor ya te dije que no me gusta que me vean desde las sombras-decía gentilmente la mujer mayor a la nada

-disculpe kasumi_sama, pero es mi deber cuidarla discretamente-contesto una chica de 16 años de cabellos purpura y de piel blanca vistiendo el típico uniforme chunin que caía frente a ella y daba una reverencia

-descuida y dime como te fue en tu cita con ese juonin-pregunto gentilmente kasumi quien le regalaba una amigable sonrisa

-realmente... fue, ah no dejaba de toser y actuaba como un nara-contesto deprimida la joven peli morada

-hahahaha, te dije que no te convenía, además es mayor que tu-dijo maternalmente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica

-si tenía razón, pero dígame como se ha sentido, ya recibió el resultado del análisis-pregunto cambiando el tema yugao

-de eso quería hablarte, no me queda mucho tiempo-dijo la mujer mayor mientras veía la luna

-pero que dice-pregunto algo shock la chica

-que no tengo mucho tiempo-contesto seriamente kasumi poniendo su vista en la joven chunin

-pero ya hablo con su hijo minato_sama, tal vez si recibe algún tratamiento de tsunade_sama pueda-decía alterada la joven chunin

-no hay nada que hacer según el doctor es un angiosarcoma, un inusual cáncer de corazón-dijo tristemente pero con resignación

-kasumi_sama con mucha más razón dígale a que traiga a tsunade- decía preocupada pero fue callada

-no le diré, es más te prohíbo que tú le digas, ya que según minato tu estas bajo mi servicio-dijo estrictamente la mujer mayor lo cual sorprendió a la chica

-si pero por favor dígale, él tiene que saber, piense en naruto y a akari-decia suplica mente la joven

-por eso lo hago, además es necesario-dijo tristemente la mujer

-pero...-intento repelar yugao

-además me gustaría que me una promesa, no un favor-dijo tristemente kasumi

-si esta en mis manos lo are-dijo tristemente la chunin

-deseo que cuides de akari y de naruto, en especial naruto-dijo triste kasumi

-porque-pregunto triste yugao

-espero equivocarme pero naruto puede ser que lo intenten ocuparlo para alguna alianza-dijo melancólica la mujer

-no creo que fuera capaz el yondaime en ocupar a sus propios hijos-dijo algo ingenua la mujer

-espero equivocarme pero de cualquier modo cuida de naruto pase lo que pase-dijo la mujer regresando a su estado de animo

-descuide lo cuidare, pero debería dársele, a minato_sama lo de su enfermedad-dijo resignada la chunin

Y a los pocos días de esa conversación kasumi murió y naruto callo en coma

=fin flash back=

-'no puedo permitir que abandones la aldea ototo_kun, de solo imaginar lo que te puede pasar...'-desea mentalmente mientras en su cabeza su imaginación volaba

=fantasía de yugao=

En un prado de flores se podía ver caminar a un chibi naruto (N/A: solo naruto está en versión chibi, todos los demás son normales en la fantasía) quien cargaba una mochila verde en su espalda junto con una katana, vistiendo su típico traje naranja y una sonrisa en el rostro, pero de repente todo cambio ya que de la nada aparecieron frente a él unos sujetos con vestimenta negra, cuando naruto iba a tomar su katana, pero este recibió un fuerte golpe de atrás de cuello cayendo inconsciente, de un sujeto que no había percibió

Cuando despertó naruto este se encontraba encadenado y colgado dentro de una jaula llevando solo su bóxer, al observar por los barrotes vio como en ese oscuro lugar avían más personas tanto hombres como mujeres en su misma condición desde niños más pequeños que el asta ancianos, de repente ello unos pasos y vio como un grupo de personas entraba viendo las jaulas como si fueran a comprar a un animal exótico

una bella mujer de una envidiable figura de una larga y ondulada melena naranja con fleco que cubría sus ojos, lo único que se veía eran sus carnosos labios de color carmesí, bestia un entallado traje de cuero rojo el cual consistía en un entallado pantalón encampanado y abierto en la parte superior del pantalón permitiendo ver sus blancas caderas y en sus pies unas botas rojas abiertas de tacón de aguja, un grueso cinturón rojo que cubría sus pezones junto con otro de bajo de sus pechos, los cuales se conectaban con otro en vertical que atravesaba sus enormes pechos copa 'ee' y bajaba por su plano vientre el cual se unía al pantalón, también llevaba unas mangas que se conectaban con la otra atravesó de un cuello levantado (estilo Drácula), en sus manos llevaba un amenazante látigo, se acercó a la jaula del joven rubio y con una bella pero amenazante voz hablo

-mmm, que lindo rubio me dejaron esa carita inocente me dan ganas de verla roja y excitada-dijo con una delgada y chillona anqué firme voz la peli naranja

-suéltame o si no...hrrrr- intento replicar naruto pero callo al sentir como le enteraba sus largas humas rojas en sus mejillas

-oh!...vamos no me gustan los niños valientes mmm...vamos déjame oír tus gritos de súplica y dolor-decía mientras apretaba su agarre, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna solo la izo enojar-bueno tú lo pediste, lleven este mocoso a mis aposentos-hablo fríamente mientras entraban al lugar unas mujeres que solo llevaban unas pantis de látex y empezaban a jalar la jaula

= aposentos de la mujer =

naruto se encontraba encadenado del techo recargado sobre una cama rosada en una oscura habitación, mientras esperaba que algo pasaba el sueño empezaba a ganarle, pero al reaccionar pudo ver a la mujer peli naranja frente a él con un látigo en mano y en la orilla de la cama podía ver extraños aparatos silenticos que no lograba reconocer

-mmm..., por fin reaccionas, te voy a enseñar a respetarme y a temerme-decía con malicia en su voz obteniendo como respuesta un simple gruñido-mmmm, que pasa pequeño no puedes hablar-pregunto burlonamente ya naruto no se ha había fijado que en su boca había una especie de bola roja sostenida por un cinturoncillo que impedía que moviera la mandíbula

-mmmmmrr...,-intento hablar pero gracias a la mordaza de bola no podía frustrándolo aún mas

-bien que inicio el adiestramiento JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-dijo fríamente mientras soltaba un latigazo al aire

En el rostro de naruto solo se podía ver el miedo dibujado en su rostro mientras veía como el primero de muchos latigazos se le acercaba

=fin fantasía de yugao=

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHH-un enorme gruñido hizo reaccionar a la roja anbu

yugao al salir de su vergüenza por el extraño sueño miro desde su escondite al rubio que sostenía su espada quien se agarraba el estómago y solo se le dibujo una sonrisa en su cara, mientras le salían unas gotas de sudor a las observadoras

=con naruto=

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHH-naruto salto a oír gruñido-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHH-se agarró el estómago y en su rostro se le dibujo una sonrisa-creo que deberé como de una vez, si no me falla al frente hay un pequeño riachuelo-dijo mientras de su mochila sacaba un pequeño traste metálico agarraba su katana y salía en dirección de la fuente natural de agua

yugao al ver a naruto salió corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde decidió seguirlo sin ver como desde unos arbustos salió una pequeña sombra en cuatro patas, unos ojos amarillos y una larga y puntiaguda cola

La pequeña criatura se aproximó al hueco del árbol en donde yacía la olvidada mochila de naruto, el pequeño ser empezó a olfatearla y al percibir un delicioso aroma decidió acercarse más, con su hocico mordió el cierre lográndola abrir, metió su pequeño hocico y empezó a morder el objeto del que provenía el delicioso sabor logrando abrirlo, ya cuando acabó con uno siguió con el siguiente y el siguiente cada vez entrando más en la mochila

Naruto cuando volvió de recoger agua y un poco de leña noto algo que lo alarmo ya que en la entrada se podía ver unos cartoncillos mordisqueados, su ropa la cual se encontraba desgarrada y un estuche rojo con blanco naruto bajo el recipiente con agua y la leña tomo por el mango la espada y se acercó lentamente, aferrándose con ambas manos a la katana se lanzó a la entrada del hoyo pero no vio nada, el hoyo estaba vacío

-ah, tal vez fue algún animal que después de comer se fue-dijo pensativamente pero…-eso significa que…, NOOO! se comió todo mi ramen-grito gramáticamente mientras se arrodillaba frente a la entrada-se suponía que tenía que alcanzarme hasta que llegara a Kaminari no Kuni-desia tristemente mientras lloraba gramáticamente

-'eh a que ira a Kaminari no Kunisera que piensa aliarse a ellos, ya veo en el bosque de la muerte conecta directo a las fronteras de la aldea y está muy cerca de las del país del fuego y sin siguiera derecho llegaría en 5 días a Kaminari no Kuni'-se preguntó mentalmente la anbu temiendo lo peor

-ya que deberé comer esas píldoras de soldado que traje del almacén-naruto tomo el estuche rojo que se encontraba tirado cerca de él y del estuche saco una pequeña píldora roja y asiendo pucheros se la comió

-wahh, esto sabe oribe-se quejó naruto asiendo que s vigilante le saliera una sonrisa de alegría

Naruto entro al hoyo para tomar un descanso y decidir qué hacer con sus provisiones tomo su mochila y la a como para usarla de almohada perocuando re recargo en ella…

-GRAHH-un gruñido proveniente de la mochila lo hizo enderezarse

-huaa…-dijo un asustado naruto tomo la mochila bruscamente obteniendo otro gruñido de ella, pero al abrirla lo que se asomó de ella lo dejo confuso, ya que se había asomado unas pequeñas y largas orejas negras como las de un conejo pero en punta como las de un gato pero con la diferencia de que estas parecían estar cubiertas de plumas negras

-ah-dijo mientras veía un como una pequeña cabeza emplumada salía de la mochila, esta tenía un pico corto y negro como las plumas de las orejas, sus ojos amarillos con lo que parecía una sombra roja pintada hasta las puntas de sus orejas

El rostro del rubio se puso pálido mientras veía a la pequeña y extraña criatura que no le quitaba la vista de enzima

-ah, hola-dijo naruto quien salía del asombro

Mientras veía a la pequeña criatura la cual parecía tener sus mejillas coloradas (N/A: los animales tienen mejillas o cachetes? si saben la respuesta comenten)y los ojos con una extraña pero peligrosa luz

=pov criatura=

la pequeña criatura que dormía cómodamente después de haber comido esa deliciosa cosa(ramen), ahora estaba de frente a lo que ella le parecía un extraño pero lindo primate con un mechos de pelo rubios y alborotados como la melena de un león, unos extraños orbes azules como el cielo y uno lindos bigotes como los de un pequeño zorro, provoco que sus mejillas se coloraran, y gracias a kami que sus plumajes era negro sino sería fácil de ver, no podía dejar de ver esas esferas azules en los cuales se perdía,-'baya que extraña pero linda criatura y ese olor, KYAAA quiero no importa si es mayor que yo o de otra especie, KYAAA'-se dijo a sí misma la pequeña criatura mientras dejaba escapar de su pico un delgado pero agudo chillido mientras en sus ojos se podían ver unos corazones rosas y palpitantes

=fin pov criatura=

Naruto al oír el chillido se izó hacia atrás tropezándose con sus propios pies, fue a dar al suelo con la mochila sobre él y la cabeza de la pequeña criatura se frotaba en su barbilla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo oyó un extraño crujido provenir de su espalda ocasionando que tanto la criatura como él se vieran mientras sus rostros se ponía blancos, ya que ese sonido solo significaba una cosa, el suelo se abrió tragándoselos pidiendo hacer lo más sensato...

-!HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡-grito naruto mientras sujetaba la mochila entre sus brazos, mientras todo a su alrededor se oscurecía

=recuerdo=

Se podía ver en un extraño lugar con una blanca y espesa neblina rodeaba a un niño rubio de no más 6 años, llorando en cuclillas mientras con el dorso de sus manos se limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas marcadas con 3 líneas como bigotes

-whuaa!,o_o_obaa_san,p_por que m_me dejaste, tu Heras la única persona que me quería- desea entre cortadamente el pequeño mientras dejaba salir sus lagrimas

-…-a lo lejos se oye una voz llamándole pero el pequeño niño no hizo caso

Se empezaron a oír pasos acercándose

-obaa_san por favor no me dejes, no quiero estar solo-decía el pequeño mientras se abrazaba las rodillas y escondía su rostro entre ellas

-naruto-se volvió a oír esa voz llamándolo, esta era fuerte, autoritaria pero sobre todo amable

-quien eres tu-pregunto un poco asustado y confundido *Frente a naruto había un hombre que era muy alto más que su padre, fácil llegaba al 190, de una musculatura marcada vestía un extraño traje azul con rojo y blanco y una chamara de cuero con borrega y en los brazos se podían ver un círculo rojo con fondo amarillo y una 'A' en rojo

-pues me han nombrado de muchas formas, pero me puedes decir jiji_san, y dime tu eres naruto no es a si-pregunto el hombre al ponerse a su altura del pequeño de jándalo ver unos ojos azules como los suyos y una cabellera rubia

-si-dijo tímidamente mientras lo veía

-pues es un gusto de conocerte naruto-dijo amablemente el hombre mientras colocaba su mano derecha en la cabeza del niño-yo soy…-pero antes deque dijera algo, un gran flashazo ilumino el lugar…

=fin recuerdo=

Al reaccionar todo lo que pudo ver fue oscuridad, pero una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudo ver un techo de húmeda roca y podía sentir como algo acariciaba su cabeza

Naruto al ver quien acariciaba su cabeza pudo ver a la extraña criatura que hace unos momentos estaba dentro de su mochila pidiendo verla completamente a pesar de que estaba oscuro la podía ver perfectamente, la pequeña criatura era robusta pero larga e igual a su cabeza estaba cubierta de plumas solo qué estas tenían una tonalidad azulosa, una cola larga y a pesar del parecido que tenía la cabeza a la de un ave esta parecía de un lagarto y se encontraba a 4 patas pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que en sus patas delanteras tenían unas extrañas protuberancias que salían de la muñeca y se mantenía erguida

Al levantarse pudo ver como había una entrada (estilo tobogan) del cual había entrado/caído, de una bolsa de la mochila saco una pequeña bengala para poder ver mejor, el destello azulado que desprendió al prenderse hizo que la pequeña criatura se espantara y saliera corriendo subiendo la entrada, naruto al ver esto decidió investigar la cueva...

=40 minutos después=

En el largo túnel que era iluminado por la azulina luz dejaba ver al Jove rubio caminando, y que cada cierto tiempo se detenía y se volteaba hacia atrás solo para volver a su camino, ya que cada vez que caminaba se oían unos pequeños pasos siguiéndole,

Después de un tiempo naruto dejo caer la bengala y con una gran habilidad se lanzó hacia atrás logrando atrapar a su seguidor (o será acaso perseguidor o acosador?), logrando ver que era la pequeña criatura que se había comido su ramen

-ah, eras tú-dijo el rubio un poco aliviado al temer que alguien más peligroso lo seguía

-ya regresa a tu hogar-dijo soltando a la pequeña criatura

-gruuuha, gruuh…grrra- gruñía el pequeño animal mientras se levantaba apoyaba con sus patas traseras y movía de un lado a otro sus patas delanteras intentando llamar su atención

-mmm..., que quieres más comida-dijo un poco irritado y enojado por perder su remen

-gruuh, gruuh...graa gruuuha, gruuuh... graa gruuuuhaaa- gruñía la pequeña criatura mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro agitando sus brazos cómicamente mientras en la mente de la pequeña criatura-'no, no es eso pero es peligroso'-pesaba desesperada

-ah, ya regresa tu familia debe de estar preocupada-dijo el rubio solo para ver como la pequeña criatura se detenía y bajaba su cabeza-mmm, no tienes familia o si-pregunto naruto mientras veía a la criatura asentir

-gruuuuuh... graaaaaaaaaaa... grrraaaaaaa... gruuuaaah... graaaaaah... graaah- Traducción -'no es eso porque no entiendes, hay algo peligroso más adelante vuele a muerte'-pensaba la pequeña criatura con la mirada baja

-...-naruto solo se le quedo viendo-'será que... esta pequeña criatura es igual que yo..., no tal vez él no tiene a nadie, conoce mejor la soledad y la tristeza'-se auto cuestionaba a sí mismo el rubio

Naruto se acercó a la pequeña criatura la cual seguía con la mirada baja, naruto la tomo por los hombros y la deposito dentro de la mochila dejando la cabeza fuera

Pero cuando la pequeña criatura reacciono noto como esta se encontraba dentro de esa extraña piel (mochila) y era cargada por el (naruto) en su espalda

-graaah gruuua gra grrruaaa graaaaaah-traducción-'que, ayúdenme me secuestran, auxilio' gruñía/hablaba mientras se empezaba a retorcer y zangolotear intentando liberarse

-valla parece que te alegra la idea de venir con migo-dijo naruto mientras pensaba que ese movimiento era de alegría

-grraaaah grruuuaaa gr graaaaaa gru grruuuuaah graaaauuuuh-traducion-'como que me alegra la idea que me secuestres y me violes'-gruñía histéricamente mientras el rubio solo le regalaba una sonrisa

-bueno será divertido volvernos mas cercanos-dijo alegremente mientras sonría infantilmente

-grruuuu grrraaaaaa graah gruua gruuuaaaa grrra graa graau graaaaaaaaa gruuuuuaaaah graaau gruaaa graaaaaa graaauaaah- traducción-'kyaaaaa, si me quiere violarme, auxilio... no, soy muy pequeña, ni siquiera he entrado a mi primer periodo de apareamiento'-decía asustada y triste la pequeña criatura

-solo espero que no te vuelvas a comer mi comida-dijo esto último ocasionando más enojo en la criatura

-GREEEEHHH GRAAAAAAAAAUUUUH GRAA GRUAAUUU GRAAAO GRAAAAAAAAAAHHH GRUUUUAAAOUUUUUU GRRAAAAAAAUUUUH-traducción-'QUEEEH...QUIERES SECUERTRARME Y VIOLARME SOLO PORQUE ME COMÍ ESA COSA, KYAAAA, AUXILIO...'-gritaba exaltadamente mientras se podía ver como unos caminos de lágrimas corrían cómicamente

=bosque de la muerte =

En la base del árbol se podía ver a yugao, y en su cara se podía ver la preocupación dibujada, ya que naruto había desaparecido y en su lugar había un agujero que parecía no tener fin

-haaa..., sido comido por un gusano gigante, que voy hacer-gritaba graciosamente mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos

=fantasía de yugao=

En una húmeda y viscosa tripa rosada se podía ver una versión chibi de naruto que estaba se tenía enredado por el cuello, brazos y piernas unos tentáculos rojizos y viscosos que desprendían un fluido verdoso que empezaba a deshacer su ropa y cuando todo parecía perdido una luz ilumino su cara y al levantar el rostro pudo ver como la asquerosa pared de tripa estaba cortada y en esa abertura pudo ver como una silueta femenina que se le acercaba antes de caer inconsciente.

Naruto al abrir los pudo ver el bello rostro de una mujer y una larga cabellera purpura adornándola, sus ojos (color) dejaban salir un camino de lágrimas

-yugao_nee_chan- decía mientras débilmente acercaba sus manos para limpiarle las lágrimas, mientras el empezaba a llorar

-tranquilo naruto_kun, a partir de ahora yo te cuidare y protegeré aunque eso signifique volverme una traidora-decía la peli purpura mientras ahora era ella la que le limpiaba las lágrimas a el

-hai..., okaa_san-dijo tímidamente naruto solo para recibir un abrazo de parte de la anbu

-no mi bebe, yo seré más que tu okaa_san, e iremos a donde quieras, para alejarnos de la estupidez de tu familia-decía alegremente mientras se enderezaba y cargaba en brazos a naruto

=fin fantasía de yugao=

-kyaaaa…, Si eso pasara sería tan feliz-gritaba mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos mientras temblaba como gelatina- bien iré a rescatar a naruto_kun- decía preparándose para entrar por el agujero, pero...

(/BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM\)

Una gran explosión se ello y sin pensar que ha revisar, ya que por algún motivo sentía que tenía que ver con naruto

=con gaara y kanguro=

Se podía ver a gaara quien seguía viendo la función de marionetas alegremente, pero tras una explosión que ocasiono que kanguro callera de cara ya que al estar de cabeza para poder mover sus marionetas sin mucha dificultad.

Y antes de que pudiera enderezarse fue jalado por la arena de su desquiciado hermano, la cual empezaba a enroscársele

-por qué detuviste la función-dijo gaara muy cerca de su hermano quien solo pudo sentir como un sudor frio corría su espalda

-perdí la concentración por la explosión-trato de excusarse el marionetista pero solo pudo sentir como la arena apretaba su agarre

-no es excusa la función termina cuando yo lo diga-le grito con su usual todo desquiciado provocando que el pedof... digo kanguro sintiera como sus riñones se aflojaban

-si pero puede que en el lugar de la explosión haiga alguien muy fuerte o al menos alguien que te de una pelea decente-dijo tratando de desviar la atención de él, logrando ya que la arena que lo apresaba lo soltó sin problema mientras su hermano solo se quedó parado sin moverse mientras sus ojos eran tapados por la sombra de su cabello y...

-madre quiere sangre-dijo mientras su arena regresaba a él y empezaba a flotar a su alrededor, pero este se detuvo y poso su vista en su hermano, quien al verlo se paró instantáneamente

-hai voy, hai voy-dijo kanguro empezando a seguir a su querido hermano

=En el punto de la explosión=

En el lugar en el donde se había originado la explosión se podía ver un gran cráter, en el cual se podía ver escasamente a un joven en posición de combate con dos espadas en las manos las cuales eran cubiertas por una espesa cortina de polvo la cual se había levantado tras la explosión, su ropa estaba destrozada y manchadas de sangre, su pierna derecha estaba bañada en sangre, su respiración era agitada, de la comisura de sus labios había hilos de sangre escurriendo e igual de su nariz, en su frente había un gran rastro fresco de sangre escurriendo pasando por su ojo derecho, su rubio cabello tenia mechones cubiertas por su propia sangre, en su espalda se podían ver 3 profundos cortes en diagonal dejando apreciar su carne viva, en su azulina mirada se podía ver el miedo y la desesperación pero conservaba un brillo de determinación

Frente a él se podía ver una enorme silueta bestial cubierta por la cortina de polvo

El piso retumbo mientras la enorme silueta se acercaba hacia su presa, sus enormes orbes amarillos se podaran en naruto el cual solo pudo apretar el mango de su espada, la silueta alzo sus apéndices las cuales salir de la enorme cortina que se alzaba cubriéndolo, dejando ver unas enormes y membranosas alas rojizas con picos negruzcos las cuales a un simple movimiento despejo todo el polvo levantado permitiendo ver a un enorme reptil de afilas escamas rojizas como navajas con una enorme hilera de escamas negras cubriendo su espina dorsal desde la nuca hasta su cola la cual terminaba como una hacha conformada de sus escamas, los ojos amarillos como el oro y su nariz era negra y terminaba en pico semejante a la de una ave, tenía dos puntiagudos cuernos que de enroscaban hacia delante amenazadoramente y una olorosa baba escurría por su enorme hocico lleno de amarillentos y afilados colmillos...

-GRRRRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-rugio poderosamente y empezó a correr hacia nuestro héroe

Naruto al ver como este titánico ser sele lanzaba se aferró a sus 2 armas y se le lanzo listo para morir intentando detenerlo a cualquier costo

Continuara…

Bien aquí está el nuevo cap, perdón por la demora pero bueno fueron vacaciones y como alguien muy importante para mi sufrió una operación (nada grave por suerte) no estuve con la pc mucho tiempo pero aquí esta y por cierto voten para escoger a sus personajes favoritos para que vuelvan los vengadores

Aquí está la lista de candidatos;

DEL LADO DE MARVEL

Domino

Power man

Colosus

Tormenta

Puño de hierro

Visión

White tiger

She hulk

Hisako ichiki (por si no la conocen es de X-MEN)

Torun

DD

Elektra Natchios

Nightcrawler

DEL LADO DE LOS CROSSOVER

Kula

Marguerite

Yugo

Sanji

Long

Eren jaeger

Franky

Rika shinozaki

Ayano keiko

Erza Scarlet

Kallen

Lily (solo para no confundir es la de One Piece)

Mikasa

Senji

Billi

Máxima

Alice (pandora hearts)

Tomo

Iori

Alba meira

Trunks

mina tepes

genkaku

nagi

makina

DE LADO DE LA SERIE ANFITRIONA

Temari

Yugao

Juugo

Yugito

Shizuka

Darui

Naruko

Ei

Recuerden votar por más de 1 ya que ay alrededor de 30 puestos disponibles

Recuerden que este fic es de y para fans de las más locas y visaras fins

Como siempre gracias por leer hasta la próxima


End file.
